You've Got to Learn Your Lessons Well
by MackenzieW
Summary: Go back to the 17th Century for the history of Kathryn Standish and her fight against her family
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Evil, Hello New York

                             You've Got to Learn Your Lessons Well 

A/N: This is almost an alternate universe. I have Kay leaving and coming back, teaching Harmony a good lesson. I don't own any one from Passions. James E. Reilly does. I don't even own the title. Stephen Schwartz owns it; it's a lyric from one of his songs from "Godspell."

Chapter 1: Good-bye Evil, Hello New York!

            Kathleen (Kay) Bennett stood in front of a New York City apartment, luggage in hand. She was starting her freshman year in NYU and was moving in with her cousin, Pearl Donahue. Kay left her hometown of Harmony and all the heart ache she suffered there. She was going to have a fresh start in a new city, with new friends. She climbed up the five flights of stairs to Pearl's apartment. 

            Kay and Pearl were three years apart. Peal hadn't been to Harmony in a long time. Kay's father and Pearl's mother were brother and sister, but Pearl's father was offered a job in New York and the two cousins were separated. Pearl and Kay were almost sisters it seemed. Both preferred playing catch than having a tea party with their dolls. Both dressed alike in dungarees and tee-shirts, wore their hair in the same way and sometimes even said the same thing in the same manner at the same time. When Pearl moved away when Kay was 5 and Pearl was 8, Kay turned to her best friend Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald more than ever.

Then, Kay hit her adolescence years and started to fall in love with Miguel. Just as Kay worked up the nerve to tell Miguel how she felt, Miguel fell in love with a girl he met at the carnival. To make matters worse, the girl turned out to be Kay's long lost cousin Charity Standish! (Kay's mother Grace had amnesia and didn't know about her sister Faith and Faith's daughter Charity.) When Faith Standish was killed in a fire, Charity moved in with the Bennetts and practically ruined Kay's life, it seemed to the heartbroken and sometimes forgotten teen. Since the day Charity moved in with the Bennetts, Kay had tried everything to separate her cousin and best friend, even turning to evil one too many times. 

So when the time for college choosing came, Kay made an important call. Pearl agreed to let Kay board in her apartment and would help her in school. Kay knocked on Pearl's door, which Pearl opened. Pearl was an inch or two taller than Kay, with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She hugged her cousin and pulled the younger girl into the apartment. "Let me see you!" she said. The Donahues hadn't been back to Harmony within the past five years, so Pearl hadn't seen Kay since she entered her teenage years. 

After Kay put her stuff away in her new room, the two cousins sat in the little kitchen, catching up. As Pearl poured the tea, she inquired about the small New England town. "Things are crazy in Harmony, Pearl. Be glad you left," Kay said, sighing. "Really? What happened?" Pearl asked, interested. "Well, remember Miguel?" Kay asked. "The Latino boy that used to play with us? He was your age right?" Kay nodded. "Yeah, well, I developed feelings for him." Pearl looked at Kay and asked, "Crush feelings or true feelings?" 

"True feelings," Kay said in an absolute manner. "Ah," her cousin replied. "So, did you get the nerve to ask him out?"

"No. You see, when I did this beautiful blonde stranger comes to town and steals him away from me."

"Ouch."

"Oh no, it gets worse. It turns out this beautiful stranger is my cousin, Charity! My mom had a twin sister named Faith, and Charity is her daughter. Then, Faith dies in a fire and Charity moves in with us, ruining my chances with Miguel. Then Charity starts to get special treatment and I seem to be forgotten." Kay wiped away some tears, as Pearl hugged her favorite cousin. "Seems bad," Pearl said. "Oh, just wait. After Charity came, my family just kept growing. It seems that Ethan Crane wasn't the son of Julian and Ivy Crane. No. He was the son of Ivy Crane and my father. After we find out Ethan was my half-brother, I find out I'm not even legal. My mother's first husband, David, shows up, revealing Mom and Dad weren't legally man and wife. Then he brings in his son John, Mom's first son. So now I have two new half brothers who get more attention than me. Even Jessica gets more attention than me! But that's because she's the good daughter, never turning to evil to get what she wants." Kay had to laugh at her cousin's confused look. She preceded to tell Pearl things only Simone knew, all the evil things Kay had done to separate Charity and Miguel. "Well, I think being here New York will help that," Pearl said. "You don't hate me?" Kay asked, surprised. "We've all done things we regret."

"I sold my soul!"

"Okay, that's a little overboard," Pearl said, "but jealousy is something we all deal with. Back in high school, my best friend Cheyenne had a huge crush on this one guy. When the new girl started to date him, Cheyenne had my other friend Alyssa and I join her in dumping paint all over her during their date. We got a good laugh, Cheyenne was grounded for a week and her crush and that girl are still going strong. But she moved on and is currently living it up single." Kay smiled. "Sounds like when I dumped fish guts on Charity."

"See, you weren't all that evil. Fish guts come out easily, maybe a few washings to get rid of the smell. The girl's hair was blue for a week! It took so many washings to get it out. She wore a wig the entire week. The clothes were probably ruined as well. So no, I don't hate you. Come on, go to bed. You're probably tired and I want to show you around the City tomorrow." Kay told her cousin good night and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises

Chapter 2: Surprises

A/N: The next few chapters are just me fixing the story, to make it easier to read. 

            It was a few years later, and Kay had not been back to Harmony at all. She made up excuses every time someone called to invite her back. Kay didn't want to go back to the town that was her own hell. She was in seventh heaven in New York. She and Pearl were very close, and Pearl's boyfriend became Kay's surrogate older brother. Kay made new friends and even started a relationship with one of her new male friends, named Vincent. She was going for her masters in psychology and she and Pearl still lived together, though if Jeff proposed to Pearl, Vincent and Kay would move into an apartment together. 

            On this five year anniversary of Kay's coming to New York, her friends took her out to Long Island Sound for a day at the beach. Little did Kay know she was going to have a run-in with someone very familiar that day. Kay laid out on her towel, soaking up sun and joking with her friend Robyn. They joined Pearl and Alyssa in making fun of the group in the water. They cheered Cheyenne on as she dunked as many of the guys as possible and laughed as Rob lifted Jennifer and threw her out deeper into the sound. Kay held her side, which was hurting from all the laughing she was doing, when she felt herself being lifted out of her chair by someone wet. Another pair of hands grabbed her and she realized that she was heading towards the water—at a very fast rate. Soon she hit the water and was shaking by the sudden chill of the water. She came up, sputtering and spitting out water, to see Vincent and Jeffrey (Pearl's boyfriend) laughing. Before they knew what hit them, Kay pulled both men into the water and started to dunk and splash them. Cheyenne and Jennifer helped while Rob, Mike and Joey tried to save the other two males. 

            After the water war, Kay walked alone to get some sodas from the deli she had seen down the block. Others had offered, but Kay wanted to go alone. She needed some time to herself, to reflect. There was a time when back in Harmony, she would've had fun with Simone, Jessica, Reese and Miguel like this. But that was before she fell in love with Miguel, before Charity came, before Kay turned evil, isolating Simone, being nasty to Jessica and leading Reese on in a romantic way. That's when things changed. Pearl was right; Kay needed to get away from Harmony and set her life straight again. She took a deep breath and entered the deli and ran into someone familiar. "Theresa!" Kay said. 

            Indeed, Miguel's older sister Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald (Crane) was standing in the deli with her six year old son, Ethan-Martin. "Kay Bennett, what a surprise, albeit a pleasant one," Theresa exclaimed, hugging her little brother's best friend. "We've missed you in Harmony."

"What are you doing here on Long Island, Theresa?"

"I wanted to get away from Harmony with Ethan-Martin for a little bit and decided on the Long Island Sound. Little Ethan loves the water. How are you doing Kay?" Theresa asked. "Couldn't be better. I used to get a little homesick in the beginning, but now I like it here. I don't think I'll ever return to Harmony," Kay said. "Not even this December?" Theresa asked. "No, I normally spend Christmas with my Uncle Tom and Aunt Hannah," Kay explained. "Ah, well how about next May?" Theresa asked. "Why?" Kay responded. "For Miguel and Charity's wedding. Did you get the invitation yet?"

"Wedding?" Kay was surprised the two waited this long to tie the knot. "No, I didn't get an invitation yet. It's probably on its way."

"I'm surprised Charity didn't call you herself. She probably wants you to be a bridesmaid, I know Jessica is her maid of honor. Little Ethan is going to be the ring bearer. And Sheridan and Luis' daughter Katharine is going to be the flower girl."

"Sheridan and Luis were married?" Kay asked. "Yes, a year after you left Harmony. We couldn't reach you, and your father wouldn't give us your address."

"How are my parents doing?"

"Okay, they're fine." Theresa said, and Kay figured that Theresa didn't want to share anymore. "How are you, Theresa?"

"Fine. Ethan and I aren't on speaking terms, and Gwen is once again his fiancée. Julian and I annulled our marriage, but he still has to pay child support and alimony," Theresa said. "But Little Ethan and I are doing fine, right sweetie?" Theresa turned to the little boy, who looked like Miguel at that age. The boy nodded and hugged his mother. "Well, I better get the sodas and get back before my friends send out a search party. It was nice seeing you again Theresa. Here is my number, if you need to talk, I'd love too," Kay said, and watched the young mother and son leave the store. 

            "Where were you? Did you make a wrong turn or something? Get abducted by aliens?" Kay was asked by Cheyenne when she got back. "No, I ran into someone I know in the deli."

"Who?" Pearl asked. "Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald," Kay responded. "Oh, Miguel's older sister," Pearl said. "What did she have to say?"

"Nothing much. Luis and Sheridan Crane are married and have a daughter named Katharine. Ethan is engaged again to Gwen and is not speaking to Theresa. Julian and Theresa's marriage was annulled and Julian has to pay alimony and child support for Ethan-Martin. Oh yes, and Charity and Miguel are finally getting married," Kay spit out. "Wow, okay I can see what took you so long, now give me my soda!" Jennifer said, jumping for the bag. 

            When Kay got back to her and Pearl's apartment, a message was waiting for her. It was from Charity. "Hi Kay, it's Charity. Listen, call me back as soon as you get this message. Thanks." Kay took the phone into her room and dialed her old number. "Bennett household," she heard her father say. "Daddy?" Kay asked. "Kay! How are you? Is everything alright in New York?" Sam Bennett said. Sam had made trips to New York and seen his eldest daughter, but they held a pact to not talk about anything in Harmony. "Everything is alright. I got a message from Charity today. Is she there?"

"Yeah, hold on." Kay heard the phone go down. "Kay?" her cousin's sweet voice came over the receiver. "Yes, it's me. And I want to wish you congratulations about Miguel."

"How did you--?"

"Theresa told me. She's on Long Island and we ran into each other and told me."

"Great! Will you be one of my bridesmaids, please?" Kay bit her lower lip. She had avoided her home town like the plague. She was truly happy for Charity and Miguel, she had realized that her "love" for Miguel was a "crush" on Miguel and was falling in love with Vincent. "I'd love to, Charity," Kay said. "THANK YOU! Oh thank you, thank you! It's in May, I'll send you the day later. Will you also come back for our engagement party in December? We decided to have it around Christmas." Kay took a deep breath and agreed. Kay hung up the phone as Pearl sat down on the bed. Her hair was up in a towel and she wore her pajamas. "Are you okay?" Pearl asked. "Fine. I realized I only had a crush on Miguel. He and Charity deserve each other. I have Vincent now. And I love him now. I'm just nervous about returning to Harmony, back to my hellish teenage years."

"I'm sure it will be fine. We will miss you this Christmas, but you need to go home." Pearl and Kay smiled at each other. "Thanks," Kay whispered as she hugged her cousin. "The shower is all yours. Good night!" Pearl left the room and went to bed.

            After her shower, Kay took out a blue binder. It was decorated with pictures of her favorite sport players and her friends. She opened her drawer and took out some pieces of loose-leaf. Opening the binder, she attached the paper into the binder. Picking up her pen, Kay begin to write. 

_Dear Daddy,_

_Today was so much fun! Everyone was wonderful, and we enjoyed each other's company greatly. Cheyenne dunked nearly everybody, including some people we didn't even know. Rob and Jeff dunked me earlier and that started a whole water war. After the war, I went to get some more sodas (for some people who didn't do much, Robyn and Alyssa sure do drink a lot! __J) and ran into Theresa and her son! It was great seeing them again. I mean, Theresa and I were never really too close, and she was always the type of girl I never wanted to be. I guess I started to resent Theresa when I realized we were exactly alike when it came to the men we loved. And now, Ethan is engaged to Gwen, which makes it even harder for Theresa. I told her she could call me anytime she wanted to, she needs a friend other than Whitney now even more. She also told me some other news: Charity and Miguel are getting married! Charity even offered, later on, for me to be her bridesmaid. I agreed, because I want to start an honest relationship with her. I'm just afraid of returning to Harmony, returning to the girl I was. I know it sounds odd, but that's what scares me. I go back to Harmony and I go back to being evil and drooling over Miguel, even though I have Vincent now. Pearl comforted me and I'm a little bit more excited about going back. _

_Love always, Kay E. Bennett_


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Surprises

Chapter 3: Christmas Surprises!

A/N: Thanks to the 2 people who reviewed! And to Robin, I'm a Kayguel fan too, but I'm not sure I want to make this a Kayguel fic. Not yet anyway. 

December came around quicker than Kay had wanted it to. It seemed like it was only yesterday that she agreed to be one of Charity's bridesmaids and made plans to spend Christmas at home. Now she was packing for Christmas. She had to bring her winter assignment and made sure to take off from work, where she was a secretary/intern to a top psychologist in the City. Her employer was very understanding and even gave her a Christmas present, a top book on psychology. "Are you almost ready Kay?" Pearl called from the kitchen. "Almost!" Kay called back and went into the kitchen. Pearl, Jeff, Vincent, and Robyn sat in the kitchen. "We wanted to give you your presents now," Pearl said. "This is from Jeff and me." Kay opened the present, only to find the purple-blue beaded bag she wanted, with her cousin's own silver beads spelling out "Kay." Kay smiled and hugged the couple. "And this," Jeff said, "is from Rob, Mike, Joey and Kevin." Kay opened up to find the baseball that Kevin had caught at the last baseball game the group went to. The guys even had Roger Clements sign it! Kay smiled even bigger, and hugged Jeff again, telling him, "Give that to the guys." Then Robyn handed Kay the present from all the girls. It was the new CD Kay wanted. "Thank you!" Kay jumped up and down and hugged Robyn. Lastly, Vincent gave her a beautiful gold necklace with Kay in diamonds on it. "Oh, you shouldn't have!" Kay squealed before kissing him. "I know. Merry Christmas, Kay. Now, off you go!" Vincent said. Kay waved good-bye to her friends before leaving the apartment.

            Kay pulled up to her childhood house late that night. She stood, mentally prepping herself. Before she could knock, Jessica opened the door and hugged her older sister. Jessica had cut her hair and had grown a little bit more. "Kay, welcome back!" she said. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Jess," Kay said. "Kay?" came her mother's voice. "Mom?" Kay entered into the house. Grace Bennett stood there, looking the same as she did five years ago. Kay and Grace hadn't departed in a pleasant manner. "Mom, I'm sorry," Kay began to apologize. "It's okay," Grace interrupted, hugging her eldest daughter. "Kay!" her father called out, coming in. Even with all his police equipment on, Kay flung herself into his open arms. "Welcome home." 

            The next day, Christmas Eve, Charity and Miguel came over. Charity's blonde hair now feel in soft curls, but she still looked the same, as did Miguel. They acted the same, Miguel babying Charity, who loved it. Kay was glad she and Vincent weren't like that. Charity and Jessica went inside to help Grace with dinner, leaving Miguel and Kay some time alone. "So, how's New York Kay?" Miguel asked. "It's okay. I share the apartment with my cousin Pearl, you remember her right?"

"Of course. She was Theresa's age, right?"

"About there. Oh yes, I saw your sister on Long Island over the summer. We've kept in contact, but she hasn't told me where she is. But I have the feeling she's not here in Harmony anymore," Kay said. "No, but you've kept in touch with her?"

"Yes. We talk about everything except Harmony. But what happened? I know Ethan is engaged to Gwen and isn't talking to her. But why?" Miguel shrugged. "Something came up. Gwen found out that Theresa was dating both Ethan and someone else, a man named Christian. He just moved into Harmony. She told Ethan and Ethan found them together. Theresa swears she was called over for another reason, but we all know Theresa's track record," Miguel responded. "She said she will come back for Charity and my wedding. Little Ethan is going to be our ring bearer. I'm so glad you agreed to come back to celebrate with us." Miguel smiled. Kay answered, "Well, I wouldn't miss my best friend's wedding for the world!" Miguel smiled even broader and hugged Kay. "Dinner's ready!" Charity said. 

            Later, the family got ready for midnight mass at the church. Unfortunately, Charity wasn't feeling so well. "Go ahead without me. I'll go to mass tomorrow. Enjoy!" Charity said, before lying down in Jessica and Kay's old room. Charity laid down on Kay's old bed and looked around. Nothing really changed, even when both girls went to college. Kay didn't bring a lot of her stuff with her to New York City. Charity felt her foot hit something hard. Turning on the light, Charity picked up the object. It appeared to be one of Kay's old binders. She opened it up and began to shift through the papers. 

            Kay and family got back home. Kay had seen everyone again. Simone and she made up, Reese forgave her for the way she treated him, and it was great to see Fr. Lonigan again. Katharine Lopez-Fitzgerald was the spitting image of her mother. Miguel came back to pick up Charity, who was spending Christmas morning with his family before spending Christmas night with the Bennetts. Kay and Jessica were talking about how shocked Kay was when Fr. Lonigan asked her to place the baby Jesus in the manger, when Kay noticed the kitchen light was on. She headed in. "Charity? Are you up?" Kay was met with a hostile glance by her cousin, with a familiar binder in front of her. In her rush to get out of Harmony, Kay forgot her diary! And now, Charity had read it and knew everything. Miguel and the others followed in and quickly noticed the chill in the room. "Charity, what's wrong?" Miguel asked. "When I went upstairs to rest, I found this lying on the floor. I figured it was an old school binder of Kay's. Instead it was her diary from her teenage years. Remember all the evil that haunted Harmony? She caused it! She wanted to break us up! She's the one who dumped the fish guts on me! She's the reason her old house was sucked into the ground! She's the reason I was frozen in a block of ice! She's the reason your house burned down! She caused all the pain in Harmony!" Charity was panting now after her rant. Everyone turned to Kay. Jessica knew everything Kay did. Sam and Grace knew about Kay's obsession with Miguel, but never realized how far it went. And Miguel just realized everything.

            Kay felt trapped. Now everyone knew everything awful she had done as a teenager. But that wasn't who she was now. She had changed for the better. "Can I explain?" Kay asked. "Explain what? Your diary explains everything plain as day. Kay, you are uninvited to our wedding, you are not going to be one of my bridesmaids and I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. EVER!" Charity ran out of the house. Miguel looked at Kay and Kay cringed at the hurt in his eyes. "I don't know you anymore Kay. You weren't the person I thought you were. You're just like Theresa!" Miguel ran after Charity. Jessica shook her head and went upstairs. Grace looked at her daughter with the old disappointment in her eyes. "How could you do that to sweet, innocent Charity? How could you turn to evil? How?" Grace ran upstairs. Kay was left alone with her father. She went to her old diary and closed it up. "Kay, sit down," her father said. Kay did so. "I didn't know how far you went during your teen years. I wish I did, I would've helped you," Sam began. "Dad, I know you would've helped me but I wouldn't have listened. I needed to get away, learn my lesson. I just wished everyone would've let me explain. I've changed. Mom-"

"Don't go there Kay. Your mother is a little blind when it comes to Charity. Charity is first. I started to notice that after you left."

"I did too. Charity can do no wrong in Mom's eyes. I mean, it was wrong for her to read your diary in the first place. I would never stoop that low," Jessica said from the stairs. "But you noticed Mom didn't reprimand her for reading your diary and stood up for her." 

"I think I want to go home. Back to New York. I can't stay here any more. Not with Charity, Miguel and Mom mad at me. I'll spend Christmas somewhere else." Kay stood up. "No, Kay, I want you to stay. Don't let this make you go home. Please stay!" Jessica pleaded. "Please, Kay," Sam added. Kay agreed. "I'll stay. For you two. Goodnight."

            The next morning was a rather tense one between the four members of the Bennett family. Grace realized that no one was on her side and was grumpier than ever. Kay knew her mother couldn't wait for the Lopez-Fitzgeralds to come over. Grace would have her main ally, her beloved niece. Kay sat in her old kitchen, reading the new book Jessica gave her when the phone rang. "Hello, Bennett residence," Kay said. "Kay?" Pearl's voice came over the receiver. "Pearl! Oh my god, merry Christmas!" 

"Merry Christmas to you cuz! How's it going?"

"Oh just great," Kay said sarcastically. "Oh no, what happened?"

"Last night, or rather this morning, when we went to midnight mass, Charity wasn't feeling well and stayed home. When I got home, I realized I left my teenage diary in my haste to leave Harmony."

"Charity found your diary?"

"And read it."

"AND READ IT?!" Kay could hear Pearl panicking for her. "Yes. Now, I'm no longer a bridesmaid or allowed at her wedding, Miguel hates me and my mother is taking her side again."

"Are you alone? I mean I'll come up with Jeff and Vincent and we'll take your side."

"No, no. I have Daddy and Jessica. And I'll probably have Reese. We're friends again. Mom's alone right now, until Charity comes over later with Miguel's family. It's going to be horrible. I hope the Lopez-Fitzgerald's don't have to take sides. That would be tough for everyone. Oh, they just came, I've got to go. It was great to talk to you. I'll see you when I get back to New York and wish everyone a Merry Christmas for me! Love you bye!" Kay hung up the phone. She walked outside to find the entire Lopez-Fitzgerald clan in the living room, even Theresa and Ethan-Martin. Theresa gave Kay a big hug, as did Ethan-Martin. "I don't care what Miguel and Charity say. Your past is over. You are a different person now." Pilar hugged Kay too. "It's good to see you again, Kay. We missed you. And no, I won't be pressing charges about the arson of my house. It's over. We have a new house now." Pilar went over to Grace. Kay took a deep breath. She had Theresa. What about Luis and Sheridan? 

            Sheridan brought little Katharine over and hugged Kay. "I don't care what Miguel says. I can tell you've changed. Luis was a little upset when Miguel told him your responsible for burning down the house, but he knows you did it by accident." Luis came up. "I forgive you Kay," he said, hugging the woman. The rest of the evening was strained, and the next day Kay took a walk around Harmony 


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

Chapter 4: A Revelation

            Kay sat on her favorite park bench, college books thrown all over the place. She couldn't concentrate on the assignment at home and decided to do it outside. When Kay got bored, she looked up and around the city she grew up in. The same people, with the same beliefs. The Cranes owned the town and were pure evil. The Hotchkisses were the socialite family. The Bennetts were generous and kind. No family was closer than the devout Lopez-Fitzgeralds. The Russells were the determined and goal-centered family. Tabitha was the slightly crazy old lady in the neighborhood. Nearly everyone fit in. Except for her. She had no place in the city's society. She was not like anyone in her family, all saints in the eyes of the townspeople. She and her beloved cousin were like night and day. 

            Kay had realized long ago that she was not what the town had expected her to be, as Sam and Grace Bennett's daughter. She was supposed to be like Charity; kind and caring, loving and just plain good. Charity was not human. Human beings make mistakes. Kay had made plenty of mistakes, and she certainly didn't need this town's forgiveness. She had gotten that already. First, when Pearl didn't condemn her for actions, and then when none of her friends did. The true end came just the other night, when Kay was asked to place the baby Jesus in the manger. It was as if Fr. Lonigan had given the poor woman a new chance, and not even her cousin's temper tantrum could destroy it. 

            Kay knew for a fact why she liked New York. There, one can be whatever and no one really cares. Kay's style in clothing had changed a bit. She still wore sporty outfits—hey! they were the most comfortable things ever. Yet, she started to shop vintage and fell in love with the clothes of the early seventies. She even started to let her creative sense come out, creating interesting hair ornaments. She had been complemented so many times on the street for her fashion look, but Kay knew she would receive the oddest looks if she wore them on the streets of Harmony. Her friends there didn't care what Kay had done or what Kay did. She actually had fun with them, fooling around, almost making up for her missing teenage fun. Then there was Church. When Kay was evil and felt that being good was getting her nowhere, the disillusioned girl gave up her religion and going to Church. Pearl didn't really push the teen to going to mass, but one day Kay entered into St. Patrick's Cathedral one day, just for a visit, and stayed for an hour praying. 

            That's when she changed. That's when she felt that she wasn't being herself, and that Miguel was wearing her down. She felt forgiven by God and had started to attend church regularly. She even volunteered to help teenagers—she didn't want anyone to make the mistakes she did. Kay had about ten teenaged girls she kept in touch with regularly. That's how she met Vincent, he was helping counsel the boys in the parish. They started to talk about the things they had done, Kay being evil and Vincent being a drunk for most of teenage years. Yet, they both survived and were over that part in their lives. Just as Vincent would never pick up a bottle of liquor again, Kay vowed to never resort to evil again. And she wouldn't. Kay bent down into her bag and took out her purple binder. She flipped through the earlier entries till she found it. Kay took the paper out and started to read it aloud:

"I, Kathleen Elizabeth Bennett, do swear from this day forward to do good. I promise to never turn to evil to help solve my problem and instead ask for help from friends. That's what they are there for. This I do swear." Kay stopped and looked at her signature, plus three other signatures: Vincent's, Pearl's, Jennifer's and Robyn's, all who were witnessed to that vow. Kay received an idea. She would copy the vow, almost word for word, and sign it in the presence of her cousin, best friend, mother, and Fr. Lonigan. That should prove she was sorry, to them at least. 

            Kay packed everything up and headed for the Harmony Church, to talk to Fr. Lonigan. She walked past the same shops, the same streets, the same people with the same attitudes. Before coming to the church she realized that, while she knew she didn't need to apologize to the town, it just dawned on her that the town needed to apologize to her and everyone else they had kicked out due to ignorance. No one in this town really knew Kay, not even Miguel. No one really knew Theresa either, not her family, not Ethan, not Whitney, no one. The town needed to change, needed to become more open. There were too many secrets, too many pained pasts. Harmony desperately needed a psychologist, and that's what she was going to do. She was going to become a psychologist and then come back to help Harmony. Kay started to walk again, now with a determined stride since she had a goal now. 


	5. Chapter 5: Back Again

Chapter 5: Returning Again

A/N: I'm sorry if this seems a bit boring, but this is just to provide you the reader with a little background information about what has happened in Harmony since Kay left. 

            Two years past since Kay last returned to Harmony. She had signed the vow in the presence of the four people (plus 2 extra) and only half had excepted the vow. Charity was still suspicious of Kay and Grace felt it was one of Kay's old stunts. Both Charity and Miguel mutually agreed to postpone the wedding a few years, claiming they wanted to settle into careers, Charity's as a teacher, Miguel's as a doctor. Kay went back to New York with a new resolve. Vincent had promised to help her, since he too was studying to be a psychologist. Grace and Sam were separated, the strain on their marriage was huge. Grace only associated with Charity, not even Jessica. 

            On this day, Kay and Vincent were up in Harmony (along with Pearl and Jeff, now engaged) moving into their new house/office. Theresa and Little Ethan would be moving in the following week, after Theresa was able to tie up some last ends about moving her designing company to Harmony. Theresa wanted to move back to Harmony, to help Kay teach the town its lesson. They who had branded Theresa as a manipulative, conniving little good-for-nothing, would now see the strong, independent, successful single mother. Kay was glad to have Theresa just next door, a friend in need. The next week everyone from New York would come and celebrate both home comings. The four went to a local diner later for dinner.

            They sat around joking and talking, when Kay heard her name being called. Kay looked up to Simone Russell coming towards her. Kay and Simone had only talked on Christmas Eve, and everything seemed alright with the girl. Now, she approached Kay with twice as much anger as ever. "Kathleen Bennett, how dare you show up here after what you did!" Kay looked baffled, and asked what she had done. "What you did to Harmony's perfect couple. They decided to postpone the wedding only after you show up again after five years of non-existence? What did you do to Charity this time Kay?"

"Nothing. I apologized for everything I did wrong to her. Honestly. I even have the vow I signed telling her I wouldn't turn evil again." Kay didn't like where this was heading. "They're plans were going perfect. I had Charity's dresses all picked out, the place, the dj, the guests, the tables they'd be sitting at. You just ruined my career and the best thing to ever happen to Harmony. I think you should leave Harmony. You are not on everyone's favorite person list right now, nor is Theresa," Simone said. "Well, I'm moving back here, with Theresa too. Like it or not Simone, I'm back!" Kay said before Simone stomped off. "What was her problem?" Vincent asked. "I don't know. We made up the last time I was here. What could've gone wrong?" 

"Simone's life has gone from glorious to horrible," a familiar voice said. "Reese?" Kay turned to the next table to see her sister and Kay's ex-"boyfriend." Jessica motioned that she would tell Kay later.

            The next day, the two Bennett girls met for coffee at the Book Café. Kay wasn't too surprised to see Beth Wallace still working there. Beth gave the two women coffee before moving on. Jessica started to spill the beans on what had happened in Harmony over the past two years. "Where to begin? Well, you know about Charity and Miguel postponing their wedding for a few years and naturally you know about Mom and Dad's divorce. Who do you want to start with first?"

"Simone," Kay said, worrying about her best childhood girl friend. "Ah, Simone. Well, when Charity and Miguel started to plan their wedding, Simone started to plan hers and Chad's. Only problem was that Chad hadn't proposed, but Simone's imagination worked out all the wedding details. She once swore to me that a diamond engagement ring was on her finger. Dr. Russell and her husband really thought they would have to have her committed. But then bombshell came."

"What bombshell?"

"Chad's true paternity. He went down to a specialist in Boston during the time of Simone's wedding fantasies. When he came back he know had the knowledge of his parents and he wasn't afraid to tell them who he was."

"Jess, who were Chad's parents? And how would that affect Simone?"

"Chad's father was Julian Crane. His mother was Eve Russell," Jessica said. Kay leaned back and sighed. "So Simone had to go through three bombshells. One, her mother isn't perfect. Two, her mother's imperfection was the affair she had with Julian Crane. And three, the result of that affair was her so-called boyfriend!"

"Yes, after that Simone and Whitney fell apart. Whitney's career was gone when she hurt her shoulder in a match. It never healed. Her father went off the wall, and nearly killed Julian. He divorced Eve; she and Chad fled to California. Whitney moved to LA too, she and Chad are still recording songs together, but aren't romantically interested in each other. Simone pulled a whole show on Chad, denouncing their non-existent engagement and threw the non-existent engagement ring at him. She didn't come out for a week, and when she did, it was as a grieving widow. She insisted her husband had died. She's now prone to illusions like that, but no one in Harmony has the heart to put her away."

"But why did she take out her frustrations on me? And what about the stuff about Charity and Miguel's wedding?"

"Remember those illusions? Well, after her relationship ended with such trouble, Simone started to throw herself into her role as a bridesmaid in Charity's wedding. Then she got the illusion she was the wedding planner. She never made actual plans, like calling people and everything, but she did so in her mind. She felt the wedding was riding on her, and this was her career. She never attended college, you know, she was planning on marrying Chad right out of high school and being a stay-at-home wife and mother. So this was the career she never would have. So when Charity and Miguel postponed the wedding, another of Simone's illusions was shattered and she took it out on you. Only natural after your history with those two," Jessica said. Kay took this in. "Somehow, I'm going to need to get Simone into my office. Help her. Maybe send her to New York, I know a good psychiatrist there who would be able to prescribe something to help with these illusions. Or maybe all she needs is a job! Vincent and I will need a secretary, she certainly can do that!" Kay said. Jessica seemed a little hesitant. "Are you sure? What if she gets the illusion that she's your partner, like back in high school?" 

"If she gets any more illusions, like that, then Vincent and I will send her to a psychiatrist for more help." Kay and Jessica paid for their coffees and left. "I admire you, Kay," Jessica said. "Wow. That must be the first time you ever said that to me," Kay joked. "No, I'm serious. You have the courage to face up to this town. You have the courage to change this town. I really admire you for that," Jessica told her older sister. "Well, I admire you for living in this town for your whole life and being able to rise above them all and see what this town truly is," Kay responded. "You helped with that. Once you left, I started to observe our town even more. I'll admit," Jessica said, sheepishly, "I thought everything would go back to normal after you left. But it didn't. It got worse and worse. Then you come back for Christmas five years after leaving and I realized then that you didn't bring evil to Harmony. Harmony made you evil. Harmony made Theresa lie. Harmony made everything. I realized this town and its people weren't faultless. No one is. Charity seems to be the only non-human citizen here."

"She probably isn't," Kay responded. "I used to think she was an angel. Now I'm not so sure," Jessica responded. "I never thought Charity was an angel. Charity-" Kay stopped. "Well, speak of the devil." Charity stood in front of her cousin. "So, Kay, I heard you've moved back here to Harmony," Charity said. "Yes, I did. I live on the block the Lopez-Fitzgeralds' old house used to be on," Kay responded. "Really? Oh."

"Yeah, Charity, Kay and her boyfriend are opening up a psychologist office here in Harmony. Isn't that great?" Jessica asked. "Kay. I'm going to say this once. Stay out of my business, your mother's business, and especially Miguel's business. We're going to be married by the end of next year whether you like it or not. I'll see you tomorrow Jess," Charity said before walking off, leaving a trail of lilacs in her wake. "What did she mean by that?" Kay asked. "I don't know. Listen, I better get home. Reese and I are planning our Sunday school lessons together."

"Ah, yes. I can see the Sunday school teachers now. In one classroom is Miss Jessica Bennett, in the next room is Mr. Reese Durkee. Across from Mr. Durkee is Mr. Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald and next to him is Miss Charity Standish."

"How'd you know?"

"It's a gift. Good-bye Jess." Kay made her way down to the Harmony Youth Center. She opened the door and ran into Officer Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. "Hello, Kay," the man said. "Oh, hi Luis. Listen, Luis, who do I talk to about volunteering down here?"

"You're looking at him," Luis said, extending his arms. "Great. I want to volunteer as a teen councilor. I did it back in New York." Luis looked at her. "No offense, Kay, but with your history, I don't think you would make the best councilor. Sorry." Kay suddenly found herself on the other side of the door to the Harmony Youth Center. "Thanks a lot. That's like telling a recovered alcoholic he can't speak at an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting because he was an alcoholic." Kay walked home, past all the dirty looks she was getting. Maybe because of her past, maybe because of her outfit (elephant bells, a peasant blouse and her hair held by tied-died shoelaces) but they were there anyway. Kay knew she and Vincent had a lot of work to do.


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Begin

Chapter 6: Let's Begin

A/N: Once again, thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry this chapter took so long. Junior years is really filled with some much to do! I hope you enjoy this chapter! ~*Mac*~

            Kay straightened out her business suit. A week after moving in, she and Vincent were finally opening up the office. Theresa stood behind Kay, helping the woman with the suit. It was a navy blue skirt with a white shirt and blue jacket. Theresa had designed it especially for Kay, to test out her new office-wear idea. "I think you should go with this, it's so comfortable, even I don't mind wearing it!" Kay said. "That's good. Once you get into the full swing of things, I'll let you pick out some of the more casual elements of this line. Okay?" Theresa said. Kay nodded. "Good. Now good luck!" Kay stumbled into her office. Simone was already there, taking a phone call. "Today at 1? Okay." Simone hung up the phone and turned to Kay. "Ethan Winthrop is coming by today. He says its very urgent." Kay nodded, casting a quick glance back at Theresa's door. It was closed and Kay heard the car leave. Theresa didn't know Ethan was coming. "Thank you Simone," Kay said, heading into her office. Vincent was seated there, waiting for her. "We have one client already!" Kay said. "Who?" Vincent asked. "Ethan Winthrop."

"The man who dumped Theresa for the prissy lil' miss Gwen?"

"One and the same. He's coming around one." Simone knocked on the door. "Mr. T.C. Russell wants a session today at one as well."

"Thank you." Simone turned and left. Kay turned to her partner. "Who do you want?"

"I think I'll take this Mr. T.C. Russell. Any relation to Simone out there?"

"It's her father."

"Oh. Well, I'll take Mr. Russell. You can take Ethan Winthrop." Vincent kissed Kay on the cheek and went into his separate office. The morning wasn't too busy. No one called or stopped by. At around one, Simone showed Ethan into Kay's office. The two half-siblings shook hands and took their seats. "Well, Ethan, what do you want to talk about?"

"This may sound crazy, but I just feel like I need to talk to someone," Ethan said. "We all do at one point. What's bothering you?"

"It's Gwen. We've been engaged for so long, and she's pushing me to have the wedding soon."

"Why haven't you had it yet?"

"Well, I guess I'm unsure whether I want to marry her or not. I thought I loved her, really, I did."

"Maybe you did love her, but not in the sense either of you wanted to be loved." 

"Maybe. Maybe I loved Gwen because I felt she was honest with me, unlike Theresa. Maybe because Gwen was there during that time did I think I loved her. Maybe I really love her in the brother-sister sense. Maybe I really do love Theresa," Ethan said the last part really low. "How do I know?"

"Well," Kay began, "why don't you talk to each. See who you really enjoy being with in the romantic sense." Ethan looked at her. "How? Theresa is God-knows-where!"

"Try next door. She moved here with me. Just go out and talk to her. Okay?" 

"Okay," Ethan said, determined. He started to leave before turning around and sheepishly asking Kay, "Uh, can I have her number?" Kay rolled her eyes as she took out a piece of paper.

            "I can't do this! I can't do this!" 

"Yes you can! Yes you can!"

"No I can't!"

"Yes, you can!"

"How?"

"You simply walk up to her and ask for a date! I can't believe this. You were the adventurous one, the one who took the chances and now the brave Hank Bennett is scared to ask a girl out on a date?!"

"Kay!"

"I'm sorry. But you can. Go to the Book Café, walk right up to Beth and ask for a date. What's the worse that can happen?"

"She says no!" Hank Bennett threw an exasperated look at his niece, who now had a better love life than he did! "And so you just go out there and find some worthier!"

"But Beth is the worthy one!"

"Hank!"

"Kay!"

"Hank!"

"Kathleen!"

"Oh this could go on forever!"

"Yes it could and my session is up. Good-bye, Kay!"

"ASK HER OUT!! TONIGHT!!" Kay screamed after her retreating uncle. "Everybody in this town has a love problem! This town is cursed when it comes to love. What we do, insult Cupid or something?" Kay opened her draw and took out something Robyn gave her, as a joke. It was a piece of paper entitled "Instructions for Relieving Stress." Kay placed the paper flat on her desk, and hit her head against where it said "Bang head here." "That bad, huh?" Theresa's voice came through the door. "Its worse. I never realized how petty this town is," Kay said. "Really? I knew. I knew from the moment Ethan dumped me how petty this town was, and how petty this town made me," Theresa said, full of bitterness. "Most of their problems are love problems. If not, over something stupid, like, 'she stole the dress I was going to wear. That is so not fair!' I mean, come on, grow up!"

"Well, when you are adolescents that stuff matters," Theresa said. "We're talking about women our mothers' ages Theresa!" Kay responded. "Okay, now that's bad. Listen, why don't you and Vincent go out tonight? Relax." 

"I have a better idea. Since my day wasn't as hectic since they didn't trust me too much, why don't I order something for dinner, rent us a movie, and then you can soak in a bubble bath?" Vincent responded. "Ooh, bubble bath. Okay. I know the best pizza place you can call!" Kay said. "And where to get the tape! Make it something comedic, yet not too romantic. I've had enough of love troubles for one day."

"Deal! Theresa, want to join us?"

"No," Theresa responded, "this seems to be romantic moment for you two. Besides, Mama wants Little Ethan and me to eat with her tonight." Theresa got up and left.

            One day, Miguel was in Kay's office. "Kay, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. That's what I'm here for," Kay said. Miguel sat down and sighed. "It's Charity," he began, before stopping. "I'm sure you've heard this already. But, it's true. I don't think I love Charity as much as I used to," Miguel confessed. "Really?" Kay said, genuinely surprised. After getting over Miguel, she realized that she knew deep inside that Miguel was really in love with Charity and nothing could change that. "Yes, really," Miguel said. "I loved her, because I thought she was perfect. Isn't that what you used to call her, Lil' Miss Perfect?"

"One of my many nicknames for her, yes."

"Anyway, now I'm starting to see she's not perfect. She's not who I thought she was. I don't even know her anymore!"

"Oh, gee, when did I hear that before?" Kay said sarcastically. Miguel blushed. "I'm sorry about that, Kay. I was in a Charity trance. I didn't see things correctly." Kay just waved her hands. "I forgive you. I mean, you forgave me, didn't you?"

"Yes. I just can't believe Charity is holding such a big grudge over you. She doesn't seem like the type of person to hold grudges."

"Finally, Charity the Angel has a flaw!" Kay said. "You're right, Charity is an angel," Miguel said dreamily. "What?"

"She's my little angel and I love her."

"Didn't you just say-?"

"I love Charity with all my heart, she and I are meant to be together."

"Okay, Miguel you are both confusing and scaring me."

"Charity is my sun, my moon, my stars. She is my reason for living, for getting up in the morning. She brings a smile to my face, warmth to my heart and joy to my soul. She is my soulmate, she completes me. She is mine."

"Miguel?" Kay waved her hand in front of Miguel's eyes. He didn't blink and kept staring into space. "Miguel!" Kay screamed in his ears. No response. Simone knocked on the door. "Yes?" Kay asked. "Miss Charity Standish wishes to speak with you," Simone said. "Ah, thanks, Simone. Send her in." Charity walked in, very angry. "Miguel, the love of your life is here," Kay said. Miguel jumped up. "CHARITY!" he screamed. "Miguel what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to—wait, why am I here? Kay?" Miguel turned to his friend. "You wanted to welcome me back to Harmony, see my office, and just say hi. We were just talking about how special Charity is to you when she walked in," Kay said. "That's right!" Miguel said. "Charity, let's go down to the church and book our definite wedding date."

"Really Miguel?"

"Yes, talking with Kay helped me realize how special you were. She called you an angel and I realized you were my angel. Let's go," Miguel said. "Okay." Charity turned to Kay, gave a smile that Kay didn't like and left. Vincent stood at the door. "What was that about?" he asked. "I wish I could tell you, but now I don't know," Kay responded. "It was almost like she had him in a trance," Vincent said. "Maybe. With this town, you never know. Maybe Charity does have a spell on him. He mentioned he wasn't as in love with her as before, but changed his tune the moment she arrived. Coincidence?"

"I think not," Vincent finished for her, frowning. "I really haven't seen any signs of supernatural activity around here yet, but I do believe it does exist." Simone entered. "What was that?" she asked. "If you can explain it, then be my guest," Kay offered. "All I can tell you is that the wedding between those two is back on." Simone's eyes lit up. "Oh goody! You really are good, Kay. You finally realized your mistake. Now, you aren't going to try to steal Miguel away from Charity again?"

"Not on purpose," Kay said. Simone looked confused before laughing hysterically. "Oh, Kay, that was good! Well, it's closing time. See you two Monday!"

"Wow, it's Friday already?" Vincent asked. "Yeah, cool, huh?" Kay and Vincent looked up their office and went into the main body of their house. Pilar was dropping off Ethan-Martin. "Hello, Kay, Vincent. How are you today?"

"Ah, not as stressed as yesterday. Hi, Ethan!" Kay said, hugging the little boy. "Hi Aunt Kay!" Ethan squeaked, before running and giving Vincent a high-five. "I just saw Miguel and Charity," Pilar started. "Oh yes, they just came out of my office. They were heading down to the Church to book and definite date for their wedding."

"It's about time, too," Pilar stated. Theresa entered the room. "Mommy!" Ethan ran into his mother's arms. "Hey, baby," Theresa said. "Mija, Miguel and Charity are setting the date for their wedding, isn't it wonderful?" Pilar said. "Yes, it is," Theresa said, happily. Pilar left and Kay told Theresa the whole story. "Odd. It does sound like my brother is under a spell, but not by Charity, do you think?" Kay suddenly thought of someone and decided to pay her a visit the next day.


	7. Chapter 7: Piecing the Puzzle

Chapter 7: Piecing the Puzzle

A/N: Hello! This story is taking on a life of its own! This chapter is more of prelude to my next chapter, in which we go back in time to see what has happened to Harmony since Kay left, and what Kay was doing in NYC before Chapter 2 starts. Also, I happen to like Tabitha and I decided to make her good. ~*Mac*~

            Kay walked the familiar territory past her house. She was heading for Tabitha Lennox's house, where she knew she could find at least some answers. She knocked on the door, and Tabitha opened it. "Kay Bennett, what a sight for sore eyes," the old (?) lady said. "Hi, Tabitha, could I talk to you?" Tabitha let the Bennett girl in. "What can I do for you today? Another spell to break-up Charity and Miguel?"

"No, no. I'm over him."

"You are?" Tabitha said. "Oh, yes. Sorry, Tabitha," Kay apologized, knowing Tabithat's plan. "But I want to know if Zombie Charity is around."

"Zombie?" Tabitha said. "Why I haven't seen her since you left. I think Good Charity got rid of that nasty demon. Why do you ask?"

"Because of a strange episode in my office yesterday. I just want to make sure Zombie wasn't trying to kill Miguel again, because he seemed to suddenly go into a trance."

"No, no. I saw Zombie's demise with my own two eyes. She's gone."

"Are you sure? Maybe Zombie was absorbed into Charity during that battle," Kay suggested. "No, Kay, dear. I saw the evil spirit dissolve like a cloud of black smoke. But she did say something weird though. Something about never being destroyed," Tabitha said, as though predicting this. "What does that mean?" Kay asked. "I wish I knew Kay, I wish I knew. If I knew, I would be able to rid myself of this whole problem!" Tabitha said. "What problem?"

"The moment I get rid of Zombie Charity is the moment I am to receive grace to join my Tim-Tim up in heaven. But if Zombie isn't gone…" Tabitha left off her sentence. "Well, good luck to you Kay. I hope you figure out this blasted puzzle soon," Tabitha said as she walked Kay to the door. "Thank you, Tabitha. I'm going to get to the bottom of this mystery."

            Kay rang the door to her house, which Jessica answered. "Hey, Kay!" the black haired girl said. "Hey, Jess. Want to go for a walk? I want to talk to you," Kay said. Jessica grabbed a jacket and locked the door. "What's up?"

"It's Charity. I don't think she is what we thought she was."

"Come again?" Jessica said, confused. "We all thought she was little Miss Goody-Two Shoes, never capable of doing evil. What if it was all a plot to throw us off?"

"You mean to think she is really evil and was trying to throw us off by being good?"

"Maybe not so much a plot," Kay said. "I once read, during the course of my studies, that people with amnesia sometimes have complete personality changes. Like, let's say Julian Crane would do that. With his amnesia, he would be a generous, sober, faithful and good person. Let's say, no offense, that you get this type of amnesia and become cranky and withdrawn. But that isn't you, you are really this sweet, outgoing young woman and Julian is really an evil, rich drunk," Kay explained. "I see. So you think that Charity suffered this because of the fire?"

"I think. But do we really know what she was like before the fire?"

"Well, we *did* spend some time with her during the carnival," Jessica said. "How do we know she wasn't being, you know, nice with us. First impressions are very important. What if instead of a sweet, innocent, fragile woman, we are dealing with a manipulative, greedy, powerful woman?" Kay asked. Jessica fell silent, before remembering, "Charity doesn't have full control of her powers yet." 

"What if she didn't because she had amnesia. What if her full powers were hidden because she couldn't remember too much before that?" Kay asked. "Do you think that is the same thing with Mom?" Jessica asked. "It could be. Did Mom start to remember things before she left you and Daddy?"

"No, or not that she would tell us. But she did start to get these strange headaches. Do you think it was her memory coming back?"

"It could be."

"Kay, can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly Jess."

"If Mom has powers, Charity has powers and Aunt Faith had powers, how come you and I don't?" Kay stopped and stared at her sister. Jessica had a point, one she probably overlooked because of all her scheming in her teenage years. What if she and Jess did have powers and weren't aware of them because their mother wasn't aware of them. "Come on, Jess, we have some one to see." The Bennett girls were once again back at Tabitha Lennox's house. "Goodness Kay, did you find the answer already?" Tabitha asked. "Tabitha, we need to ask you a question," Kay asked. "Certainly."

"If our mother has powers and our cousin has powers and our aunt had powers, how come we don't have powers?"

"Of course you two have powers!" Tabitha exclaimed, confused that the two girls hadn't realized it earlier. "We do have powers?" Jessica asked. "Of course. Kay, how else do you think you were able to cast those spells. If someone like Gwen, for example, were to read those spells, it wouldn't have worked for her."

"So I do have powers?"

"You may be a Bennett, but you also have Standish blood running through you," Tabitha said. "Now that you are aware of it, the powers will start to come naturally to you. Don't ignore them, they will help. Especially if Zombie is still around," Tabitha said. The two sisters thanked the older lady and left. "Charity knew she was a witch and told Mom. How come Mom didn't in turn tell me I might have powers?" Jessica asked. "Because then you would be just like Charity and Charity is special," Kay replied. The two girls were now in the kitchen of the Bennett home, where their father was sitting reading the news. "What's up?" he asked his adult daughters. "We were talking with Tabitha," Kay responded. "About what?" Sam asked. "We were wondering if, because of Mom's. Aunt Faith's and Charity's powers, did we have powers too," Jessica explained. "And?"

"Yes. We do. That's why I was able to use all those spells when I was a teenager." Jessica also told her father the reason why she and Kay were talking in the beginning. "You think Charity is evil?" Sam asked, astounded. "Yes and no. We think she may not be so perfect or weak, but not necessarily evil," Kay explained. "Kay thinks it has something to do with her amnesia, and Mom's as well," Jessica went on to say. "The amnesia?" Sam asked, now really interested in this theory. "All this time, we've been told that Charity wouldn't have full use of her powers until she made love with her true love. What if that was a falsehood? Tabitha said that all we needed to do to gain our powers was to become aware of them. What if that was all Charity and Mom needed as well?" Kay explained. "You think Charity is behind all of this?" Sam asked his eldest daughter. "Think about: life was a lot simpler before Charity came. I don't blame Charity for what I did in the past, I made that choice to go evil. Tabitha admitted to doing some of the other evil stuff in Harmony, but there's still Charity. If Charity didn't come, I wouldn't have made the wrong choice to turn to evil. If Charity hadn't come, Tabitha wouldn't have tried so hard to keep her and Miguel away from each other."

"Using you," Jess interjected. "Using me," Kay agreed before continuing, "And life would've been easier."

"And think about all the weird things that have happened since Kay left and Tabitha swore off evil," Jessica told her father. "What happened?"

"The Crane house caught on fire, killing Alistair," Sam said. "Alistair Crane is dead?" gasped Kay. Jessica nodded. "Then Julian moves to Harmony, leaving Ethan and Gwen his house," Sam continued. "Then there was the time a year after you left when we thought you came back suddenly. We-" Jess jumped in the middle of her father's sentence to say, "There's been many weird things that have happened. Sit down, we'll tell you."

A/N2: Okay, I need your help! One, should I make this fic also a Savy fic or not? Two, what type of powers do you think Jess and Kay should have? Three, do you like where I am heading with the Charity plot? Four, do you want to see more of Vincent, or do you want to see more of Miguel and Kay? E-mail me your thoughts! Merci et a bientot! ~*Mac*~


	8. Chapter 8: Six years ago

Chapter 8: Six years ago…

            Jessica Bennett was walking home from school. She had to stay late because of a Student Council meeting, of which she was the secretary. It had taken forever to come to a decision about when to hold the Autumn Soiree this year, and they had all finally decided on Halloween. "I thought that would never end!" Jessica mused to herself. She picked up her pace, noting the approaching storm clouds, as well as the setting sun. She nearly was at her front doorstep when she saw a familiar looking woman on the corner. "Kay?" she called, thinking it her eldest sister, who had left for New York City the previous year. The woman didn't turn when Jessica called her name, yet the Bennett girl was positive it was Kay. "KAY!" she called again, louder. The woman looked up and stared blankly at Jessica. "Kay, what are you doing back here?" Jessica asked. "I missed you guys too much for me to stay away. I'm back Jess," Kay said, smiling. "Really, Kay?"

"Oh, yes Jess. I've comeback to make up for the heartache I've caused everyone. I'm sorry," Kay said, hugging her little sister. "Come on, Mom will be upset if we miss dinner!"

            That night at dinner, everybody couldn't help but notice something was off in the way Kay was behaving. Well, everybody except for Grace and Charity that is. "I told Pearl that I really wanted to go back to Harmony. I'm small town girl and the city was way too much for me, just like Mom warned me about. I guess you were right," Kay said, flashing a Grace a loving smile. "I also sat up one night, thinking about all the wrong I did here in Harmony," Kay explained to the Russells, who were over for dinner. "And I decided that my leaving and moving to New York City wasn't going to solve anything. So I packed up my stuff and came back here to Harmony. I apologized to everyone I had mistreated, including Charity, since we weren't able to become that close. And they all forgave me!"

"What about college, Kay?" T.C. asked. "I decided that I would take over the family's business," Kay said. "Kay, you're going to help me run the Bed and Breakfast?" Grace asked, shocked. "Absolutely!" Kay said, hugging her mother. "Oh, Kay, I'm so proud of you!" Grace was near tears. "So am I," Sam replied. "Me, too," both Charity and Jessica said. "So," Kay asked, once the hug fest was over, "what have I missed around Harmony?"

"Remember the evil Zombie that looked like Charity?" Simone asked Kay. "Oh, yes, she was evil!" Kay replied. "Well, Charity here defeated her once and for all," Grace bragged. "With help from Miguel, Aunt Grace," Charity pointed out. "Of course," Grace said. "Miguel? Is he okay?" Kay asked, concerned. "That reminds me, his cast should come off next week," Dr. Russell said. "Oh, his arm healed fast, huh Mom?" Simone asked. "Miguel broke his arm?" Kay asked. "Oh yes, when he pushed me out of the way of that rock Zombie threw, it broke his arm," Charity explained. "Oh," Kay said, "but you said it was better Dr. Russell?"

"Yes. We're just leaving the cast on an extra week just be certain," Eve explained. "I guess all our prayers worked, didn't they?" Grace asked. "Absolutely, Mom," Jess agreed. "Shows what prayer can do," Kay chimed in. "Indeed it does Kay," Grace replied, smiling at her daughter. "When will Miguel be able to play softball again? I was thinking of having him help me teach Charity how to play so we could have games together," Kay said. "Oh, thanks Kay, but I'm not a softball type girl. I'm sure you and Miguel could still play, give you two time to catch up," Charity said. "Kay, Charity, will you two help me clear the table for dessert?" Grace asked. The two girls nodded and started to clear off the table. "What's for dessert Grace?" T.C. asked. "Tomato Soup Cake!" Grace replied, going into the kitchen, unaware of the horrified looks of the Russell family. 

            A week later, Jessica was really concerned about her sister. This was the Kay everyone wanted Kay to be. This was the type of Kay a true Bennett was supposed to be. She was kind, generous, courteous, hard-working, and just plain good. In all intents, she was Charity, without all the powers. Grace seemed so happy with the change in attitude, but neither she nor Charity seem too surprised over Kay's change of heart. Even her father was suspicious, as was Uncle Hank. No one else seemed to mind. Kay was paying more attention to Reese, even though before she left, Kay said she could never like Reese in that way. When questioned, all Kay said was "that she had made a mistake and almost let the love of her life walk out." Simone and Kay were just as close as before, maybe even closer. Simone stopped believing this was another one of "Kay's schemes and tricks" and believed this was "the real thing" and that "Kay Bennett has changed for the better!" Only Jessica, Sam and Hank thought there was something wrong with Kay, but no one was listening to them.

            Meanwhile, in New York, Kay really hadn't left. She was in her sophomore year in college, and had decided to become a psychology major. She had no change of heart, was *never* going back to Harmony unless she died (which then she was sure no one would be too sad about it, except maybe Reese and her father), and was enjoying life to its fullest. She had just started dating Vincent, after much coasting on both his and her friends' parts. On the day Kay was supposedly having dinner with her family and the Russells, she was really in her and Pearl's apartment alone. She had offers from her friends to go out that night, but Kay needed to stay home. So, tuning into NBC for "Friends," Kay plopped down on the couch with a bowl of chocolate ice cream, some Hershey bars, some hot chocolate, and her diary/photo album. 

            Her photo album was filled with pictures from Harmony. She stared at her favorite picture ever. It was taken a couple of years before Charity came, and it was at one of Kay and Miguel's softball games. They had won, with Kay catching the ball. Pilar took the picture. She's shown holding the ball high above her head in victory, her face full of surprise and pride. Miguel is hugging her, pride on his face as well. Her parents stand off to the side, smiling like idiots, and Jessica is running out into the field. Also running out onto the field were both Luis and Theresa, to hug Kay and their little brother. Simone was standing by Grace and Reese was coming up behind them. Next to that picture is a picture of Jessica, Simone and Kay standing outside of the church, with Simone and Kay wearing red dresses. Kay remembered this as her confirmation day and had taken the name "Grace" after her mother and had asked Pilar to be her sponsor. Miguel had taken the name "Martin", and had asked Luis to be his sponsor, while Simone took the name "Catherine" and asked Whitney to be her sponsor. Below was a family picture, taken the week before Charity came. Grace sat on a chair in the Bennett kitchen with Sam behind her, Kay next to Sam and Jessica kneeling on the floor, her head on her mother's lap. 

            Those were the simpler times, when everything was okay in the world and in Harmony. Kay turned the page and found all the pictures she had taken after Charity arrived. The first was of Grace, Sam and Charity all standing on the front porch of Grace's bed and breakfast. The next was a picture of Charity and Miguel on a picnic with the group. Miguel is pictured holding a laughing Charity, with Jessica and Simone playing Frisbee in the background, and Reese fiddling with his palm pilot. Things would never be the same, not ever. 'And that is exactly why I am never, EVER returning to Harmony!' Kay opened her diary to where she had stuck some fresh loose-leaf in. No one *ever* bothered to look in Kay's binder, which made it safer than a regular diary. She took out her pen and begin to write. She always addressed her entries as letters, since she always felt stupid writing "Dear Diary." In Harmony, her entries were all addressed to Pearl. Now, they were addressed to her father.

_Dear Daddy,_

_I guess even I can't escape homesickness sometimes. I've been away from Harmony for over a year now. Not that I want to go back, mind you. I miss you, but I'm sure you're the only one missing me. Let's face it: Mom forgot I existed the day Charity Standish came waltzing into our lives. Miguel forgot about me and everyone started to turn against me. True, I did cause damage to Harmony by listening to Tabitha, but we were both steered down the wrong path and were not listening to common sense. That's why I'm actually glad I'm in NYC, I've regained the smart Kay I was, not the Kay who only thought with her heart. _

_Today, I'm looking at my pictures from Harmony. Pictures from when we were so happy, like the picture Pilar took when I made the winning catch in that softball game. Remember? Remember how proud everyone was of me then? I sometimes wish I could go back in time and relive that moment over again, when it was just "Kay and Miguel. Miguel and Kay." When Mom actually remembered I existed and asked how I was feeling instead of snapping, "What did YOU do now?" When Simone and I weren't constantly fighting, when Jess and I had the usual sibling fights you were always breaking up. But I take a lesson from the musical "Beauty and the Beast" that the gang took me to see for my birthday. In one song, Belle sings of being trapped in the castle. One of the lines she sings is: "What I'd give to return to life I knew lately/But I know that I can't/Solve my problems going back." What's done is done. I will never relive my moment of glory, back when I was happy. _

_Last time you called, you asked if I ever wonder what is happening in Harmony. I don't care what happens there. As long as you are safe, the rest of the town could be swallowed into the fiery depths of Hell (where many of its occupants belong!) and I wouldn't shed a tear. I am *never* going home AGAIN! New York City is my home now, and I like it that way. _

_Love, Kay E. Bennett_

            Back in Harmony, the other Kay was busy being a good citizen. This day, about two weeks after her return, Kay was helping to clean up Harmony Park. She was with Reese and Jessica cleaning a small part of the park, while Charity, Miguel and Simone cleaned the other. Milling about were random citizens that the teens would stop and say hello to. Beth would run water over occasionally from the Book Café, and Luis would stop by every hour to tote away the bags the teens collected full of both trash and leaves. "I'm so glad you're back, Kay," Reese said. "I'm glad you're glad that I'm back," Kay replied. "Well then, I'm glad that you're glad that I'm glad that you are back."

"Really? Then I'm glad that you're glad that I'm glad that you're glad that I am back."

"Then, I'm-"

"Will you two please shut it? That's all I've heard from the both of you all day! I'm getting sick and tired of it. You two are worse then the couple of the year over there!" Jessica screamed. Reese and Kay looked at the teen, who was known not to ever lose her temper. Jessica's outburst also brought over Charity, Miguel and Simone, all concerned about their friend. "Jess, what's the matter?" Simone asked. "It's these two! God, if I have to listen to them one more time, going on and on about how happy they are about finding one another, I am going to die!" Jessica said. "It's okay, Jess, just calm down. They can act that way, they're in love," Charity soothed her cousin. "Just like me and Miguel."

"Oh, like you two are any better?" Jessica snapped. "All day, 'Oh Miguel.' 'Oh Charity' Everyday for the past 3 years! Now it's 'Oh Reese.' 'Oh Kay.' There's only so much 'love' one girl can stand! Well I draw the line here. I am going home and I am not talking to either one of you couples until you promise me that I will not have to hear this ever again. Save it for when I leave, thank you very much."

            Jessica sat in her room, doodling away. Why would Kay suddenly act like that, the type of behavior she had always detested in Charity and Miguel. It would've been Kay who would've snapped at Charity and Miguel, but Jessica had to instead. 'That girl is NOT Kay Bennett. She can't be!' Jessica thought to herself. A knock interrupted the younger Bennett's thoughts, as her mother came in. "Hey, Mom," Jessica said. "Jess, are you feeling all right?" Grace asked concerned. "Yeah, why?"

"Because Charity and Kay said you were acting really strange in the park. Are you sure you're okay? Something you want to talk to me about?" Grace said, playing the sympathetic mother. "Oh, I was tired of listening to all the mushy 'I love you's' and all the games they would play, like saying 'Thank you.' 'You're welcome' 'Thank you for saying you're welcome.' 'Your welcome for me saying your welcome to your thank you.' And so on. I just couldn't take it anymore, from Charity and now Kay. Mom, you understand, right?"

"I think you might've overreacted a bit there. They are in love and want to show it," Grace said. "But it annoys everyone, not just me. Ask Simone," Jessica said. "It only annoys you. Are you jealous of Charity and Kay, Jess? Are you jealous that for once, you aren't my perfect daughter? Are you going to try and get rid of Charity now Jess?" Grace asked sternly. "Mom? Of course not! What a ridiculous thing to ask!" Jessica exclaimed. "Charity has been through enough! She now has Miguel who makes her happy. She deserves every bit of happiness she can get, doesn't she? Kay realized this, even if—" Grace cut herself short and took a deep breath. "I want you washed up and downstairs for dinner, with an apology ready for Charity." Grace was nearly out the door before she added, "And Kay." Grace closed the door. 

            Jessica stood in shock over what just happened. Her mother had just lost it with her, going through a conversation that sounded almost like the old ones Grace and Kay used to have. Jessica was accused of being jealous of Charity! But who wasn't in the Bennett household? Certainly Kay was jealous of Charity, and even Jessica was a little jealous, though she had always tried to be Charity's friend. Charity was always pushed up to the front of the list, before everyone else's needs. Jessica remembered a recent event where she had fallen during a gym exercise and needed stitches. Grace came to pick up the teenager, who was going through the nurse's entire supply of gauze to stop the bleeding. Grace had signed Jessica out when Charity came down the hall, crying. She hadn't been feeling well and had done poorly on the test. Grace also signed Charity out and the principal had to call Sam to take Jessica to the hospital. Sam never mentioned the day to his wife, but it bothered him, his daughter could tell. Jess reached over to her phone and took out Pearl's number. She had to at least talk to her, even if they weren't ever that close of cousins.

            "Hello?" Kay said, after running from the front door of the apartment to the phone. "Kay?!" Jessica's voice came over the other end. "Of course! Who else would it be?"

"Pearl," Jessica said. "Okay, besides her," Kay replied. "But I thought—nevermind," Jessica said. "Okay. You sound distressed what's the matter?" Kay asked. "Nothing, I just wanted to call and say hi to Pearl. I guess she's not in so I'll just call back later. Besides, Mom's calling me for dinner. Good-bye Kay," Jessica hung up. "Odd," Kay mused to herself, "I guess she didn't have anything to say. But she did sound upset. I wonder what's up?" Kay fought the sisterly urge to hop in her car and drive all the way back to Maine, just to talk with Jessica. But if Jessica didn't want to talk to her, then why waste a trip going back there? Kay shrugged off the really bad feeling in her stomach and went to start dinner for her and Pearl.

            Back in Harmony, Jessica was distressed as she washed her hands. Kay was in the park today with her and Reese, there was no way she could've driven back to New York in enough time. And Kay sounded like she had just ran into the apartment after classes, Jessica even heard the thump of her bag and books! So what was up with the Kay downstairs, snuggling with Reese? Her mother had mentioned something about Kay learning a lesson, but having to do something…Jessica splashed her face with water, fighting the headache that was coming on. "Jess, are you okay?" Charity asked through the door. Jessica, had to grab the sink to stead herself. Charity realized that the door was unlocked and entered into the bathroom. "Jess, are you okay?" she repeated again, with a little more concern. "Yes," Jessica snapped, before sinking to the floor and admitting, "No." Charity was out the bathroom door saying she would get Grace. "I want my father," Jessica whispered, now clutching her stomach. Grace was in the bathroom, feeling Jessica's forehead. "She's burning up! Sam call Eve, now!" 

            Jessica found herself in bed for the next week with the flu. Grace tended over Jessica like a mother hen, until Charity got the flu as well. The two cousins were stuck in the living room with Grace, fussing all over Charity. "Mom, can I have some more soup?" Jessica asked, as she watched Grace give Charity her third bowl. "After Charity eats her fill," Grace replied. Jessica half-expected Charity to sweetly tell Grace to give Jessica some soup, putting her own suffering behind Jess', but that didn't appear to be happening anytime soon. Charity was accepting Grace's fuss with arms wide open, though Jessica was sure Charity could go and get her own soup. Sam had carried Jessica down to the couch everyday, because the girl couldn't see straight. Charity was able to walk down the stairs, even without the banister to steady her. The only thing that kept Charity home was her fever. 

            Kay walked in to the house, carrying the mail. She put it down on the table, and addressed her sick relatives. "Kay, do you think you could get me a bowl of soup, please?" Jessica asked her sister.

"Bowl of soup? Did Charity have enough?" Kay asked. "Actually, I could have another bowl please," Charity replied. "Absolutely." Kay disappeared into the kitchen. Charity got up to run to the bathroom, leaving Jess alone. She sorted her mail, and found a letter to her father from her sister, with the address Pearl's New York apartment. Also, under the couch, Jessica found an old piece of paper and a picture of Kay. She hid them as Charity and Kay walked back in. 

            An hour later, while Charity was resting, Kay was out doing errands and Grace was out doing business in the Bed and Breakfast, Sam walked in to find his daughter on the couch. "Hey, Jess, how are you feeling?"

"A little better."

"Do you need anything?"

"Yes. I need a new mother," Jess said. "Why?"

"If you get me the second helping of soup I've been asking for all day, I'll tell you."

"No one got you another helping?"

"Charity needed to eat her fill. And she can get off the couch, I can't!" Jessica shot up in a coughing fit. "I'm going to call Eve and get you some soup. I think you've gotten worse."

"Great," Jess sighed. "By the way, you got a letter from Kay. In New York." Sam finished his call to Eve and took the letter from Jess's clammy hand. "New York?"

"She's still there. Last week, when I got sick, she picked up when I called Pearl. And she was down here too. I don't think, I mean, I know that's not Kay running around Harmony now." Sam read the letter, and then took the spell from Jess' hand. Eve came and checked out Jessica, while Sam read the spell and waited for his wife to come home.

            Grace walked in, not liking the look on her husband's face. "Sam? What's wrong?" She didn't receive her response, for Eve told Sam to rush Jessica to the hospital, to be treated for pneumonia. Eve ripped into Grace for not taking care of Jessica better and left. "What was that for?"

"I think you needed to here that," Sam said. "We will discuss this on the way to the hospital."

            In the car, Grace, under pressure, admitted to cloning Kay and changing her personality to be the daughter Grace always wanted. "I just wanted the perfect daughter," Grace cried. "I can't believe this Grace. I don't know you anymore. You can't make everyone Charity, she's not human. Understand? When you go home, you are getting rid of that clone and explaining to everyone what you did."

            Grace destroyed the Kay clone, but offered another explanation, much to Sam's dismay. "Kay decided to retry college. She moved back to New York, and in two more years will decide if she wants to come back and fulfill everything she said while she was here with us. Sorry," Grace said. Sam shook his head. 'How you've changed Grace,' he thought. 'Why won't you tell anyone the truth? Now, I can't correct you because everyone already believes you.' Sam and Grace's relationship changed that day, and had not been the same after.

A/N: I am *so* sorry this took so long. I was just about to update when my laptop refused to turn on. A month and a week later, I finally have my laptop back! So, I'm back in business. My polls from the last chapter still hold. You have one more chapter before three of the questions are thrown out. Please answer the powers question—they come in the next chapter. Thanks! ~*Mac*~


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Acquainted

Chapter 9: Getting Acquainted/First Showdown

            Kay locked herself in her room, staring at the objects she placed on her bed. She and Jessica had planned to start to educate themselves about their new powers as soon as possible. Also, Kay had the spell her mother had used to make a clone of her six years ago. She had asked her father for it, thinking it may be useful in the upcoming clash she knew was inevitable between her mother and cousin. Vincent had been more than understanding, though was a little grumpy that his girlfriend didn't have too much time anymore. He started to make friends with Ethan, Reese and his girlfriend's uncle. 

            Kay decided to see what powers she had. She and her sister had obtained a list from Tabitha of possible powers the two amateur witches might have. Kay was testing for her powers of telekinesis. She focused on her diary and mentally saw it moving. When she opened her eyes, she was discouraged to find it in the same place as before. Kay closed her eyes and tried it again, but to no avail. She didn't even try to close her eyes the next time and witnessed, in wonder, as the binder moved from the edge of her bed to the headboard. "I did it!" she exclaimed, unlocking the door. She raced downstairs, and jumped into the arms of Vincent who had just come in from watching a game over at Hank's. "What's with all the excitement?" Theresa said, coming into the house. "That's what I want to know," the baffled boyfriend said. "I moved my diary with just my mind and eyes!" Kay said. "That's great!" Vincent said, hugging his girlfriend. Theresa went to pick up the ringing phone. "Kay, it's your sister!"

"Jess?"

"Congrats!" Jessica said. "Huh?" Kay replied. "You used your telekinesis, right?"

"How did you--?"

"Read your mind," Jessica said, matter-of-factly. Kay screamed. "We are really making progress here Jess, aren't we?"

"Yes we are! Dad will be so proud!" Jessica said. "As will Tabitha," Kay added. "As will Tabitha," Jessica chimed in. "How about we take the two newest witches in Harmony out for a dinner?" Vincent said. "Really?" Kay said, before repeating the offer to Jessica. "Really. You, Jess, your father, Tabitha, Reese, Hank, Theresa and me," Vincent said. "I agree," Kay said, and then repeated the same sentiment for Jess. Soon, the reservations were made and the party of eight meet up at a local restaurant. 

            The waitress sat them, and handed out their menus. "Order the best, girls, it's on me," Vincent said. "Hey, I'll help too. Jess is MY girlfriend after all," Reese put in. "Okay, you can pay as well," Vincent said, smiling. They had finished ordering their main meals, and were starting their entrees when Hank caught a glance at the party coming through the doors. "Oh no, Standish party," Hank said. The other seven turned and saw the party of six that just entered. Grace entered on the arm of David Hastings, her first husband. Her son with David, John, was right behind her, helping to escort his cousin, Charity. Charity's fiancé, Miguel, was on the other side of her. And behind them was Noah Bennett, Sam and Grace's first son/child. Noah was the only one Kay has had no problem with—yet. Both Grace and Charity looked the same, but they seemed to have lately taken up with wearing black outfits. 

            "Sam, what a pleasant surprise to see you with this company. What, Ivy wasn't invited?" Grace said, smoothly. "What is wrong with my company? It is my next door neighbor, my two daughters and their boyfriends, a friend of my daughter and my brother. And, no, Ivy wasn't invited. I am not with her," Sam responded, calmly. "Oh, I thought after our divorce, you would've wanted to rekindle the relationship with your first love," Grace shot back, a smile still playing on her lips. "Well, you thought wrong, Mom," Kay retorted. "Kay," Sam warned. Grace smiled and she and David continued to their table, joined by John, Charity, and Miguel. Only Noah lingered. "Hey, I'm back guys. Miss me?"

"Absolutely," the two sisters said together, hugging their brother. "Okay, Noah, I think you know Reese," Jessica started. "Oh, Miguel's dorky friend, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Jess said, as Kay held back a snort. "Anyway, I'm dating him now."

"Oh, well then, uh, okay," Noah replied. "Give me time to get used to it, and then I will have better come backs." Kay took Vincent's hand and cleared her throat. "Ah, both are dating! I don't even know this one, either. Are you from Harmony?" Noah said. "No," Vincent replied, "I'm from New York. Kay meet me when she moved in with your cousin. We've been dating for a long time now." Noah studied the blonde psychologist. "As long as you make her happy," Noah said. "I plan to," Vincent said. "Well, better go. Mom's shooting daggers. I wish I could join you, you seem to be better company." Noah turned and left.

            At the end of dinner, Vincent and Reese raised a toast to their girlfriends. After everyone took a sip, Vincent got down on one knee and held out a ring. "Kay, you have changed my life. I don't think I would've been able to stick to my vow of sobriety during our tough college years if it wasn't for you. Please, please, will you be my wife," Vincent proposed. Kay nearly choked on her champagne, as she croaked out the word yes. Vincent slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. Theresa and Jessica were beside themselves with joy. "Theresa, you MUST design my wedding dress. And my bridesmaids. But make Pearl's and Jess's a little different. They are my maid of honors," Kay said. "No, no, have a double wedding with Pearl!" Theresa said. "No, no. She's getting married too soon. I can't. Beside, you know our history with double weddings." Charity and Miguel walked by while Vincent was still on his one knee. "Oh, Kay, are you getting married?" Charity asked. "Yes, I am," Kay responded. "Why? Did he impregnate you?" Charity said, flooring Kay and Vincent. "No, I'm still a virgin," Kay responded. (A/N: Since this is an alternate universe, the Kay-Sleeping-With-Miguel storyline never happened. Kay left before the final destruction of Zombie Charity. So Kay's not pregnant and still a virgin.) "Really?" Charity responded. "You know what Charity? I am on cloud nine here and even you can't bring me down," Kay responded. Charity huffed and left. Kay saw a pair of scissors by the register and used them, via telekinesis, to cut off a chuck of Charity's dress a la _The Parent Trap. _"Oh my God, Kay! You can see her underwear. And they're silk!" Jessica said. "Do her hair before she leaves, do her hair!" Theresa and Tabitha chanted together. "No, Kay. I think you've embarrassed her enough," Sam said. "Your father's right. Get Grace's dress next," Hank said. "Can't argue that," Vincent said. 

            "CHARITY!" Grace screamed. "Oh dear God," John said. "What is it Aunt Grace?" Charity asked, ignoring the snickers coming from the waiters and waitresses. As she turned around, Miguel's eyes grew wide. "Oh my—Charity put on your jacket now. Oh no! It's too short! Here, take my jacket!" he said. "No, yours will be too short as well!" John said, offering his longer coat. "What's the matter?" Charity asked, still oblivious to her predicament. "Hey, Charity, feel a breeze?" Kay asked, sweetly. "What?" Charity shot back. "Hey, nice panties. Are they Victoria's Secret?" Theresa asked, nicely. "What are you two talking about?" Charity said, then noticed the chunk of her dress on the floor. "KATHLEEN BENNETT!" Charity screamed. "Don't waste your breath, come on Charity," Miguel said as he and John ushered the embarrassed girl out of the restaurant. Grace marched up to the table. "How dare you—how did you do it, Kay?" Grace said. "Or are you going to deny it like the other times."

"No, I'm not. It was I. I used my Standish powers," Kay said. "Standish powers? You don't have any powers!" Grace said. "Oh, yes they do, Gracie," Tabitha said. "No, no, no!" Grace said. "You will ruin all our plans!" Kay smiled. "I will thwart them. I don't like the vibe coming off them," Kay replied. Grace turned and stormed out, followed by David. Noah stopped and offered his support. "I'm totally with you guys. I don't like where Mom and Charity are heading." He wished Vincent and Kay luck and was hoping for an invitation. He left, picking up Charity's discarded dress piece. 

            The news spread throughout Harmony about Charity's dress. Theresa and Kay were still laughing over it when they went into Church the next week. There, ever pious, in the first row sat Grace, David, John, Miguel and Charity. Theresa and Kay took seats towards the back, and were soon joined by Vincent, who went to park the car. Kay saw her father coming in, helping Ethan with Ivy. Ethan's girlfriend, Gwen (A/N: I also don't have them as married either!), and her mother followed close behind. Luis, Katharine and Sheridan, who was pregnant again, sat with the other Lopez-Fitzgeralds in the front. Beth and Hank (who still had not asked her out) sat together close to Theresa and Kay. Fr. Lonigan began Mass. A strange event followed at Communion time. When Grace and Charity went up to receive, they were unable to approach Fr. Lonigan. The blind priest was able to tell that something was wrong, and moved Grace and Charity off to the side for a later time. After the line finished, Fr. Lonigan tried again but to no avail. 

            As Kay left the Church, she went to look for Fr. Lonigan, to book her wedding date. Fr. Lonigan felt the woman's approach and held out his hand to her. "Hello, Kay," the priest said. "Hello, Fr. Lonigan, how are you today? I was wondering when would be a good time to book a wedding date?"

"A wedding date? For whom?"

"For Vincent and me. He proposed last Saturday," Kay said. "Before or after--?"

"Before," Kay said, knowing what Father Lonigan was going to ask. "Before we talk about your wedding, we need to talk about something else. Your mother and cousin," Fr. Lonigan said. "What about them?"

"They are evil."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, evil. They are changing. It is up to you to stop them," Fr. Lonigan said. "Me? Everyone thought I was the one who was evil, remember?" Kay said. "That was part of Grace and Charity's plan. Push you over the edge to be evil. You must save Miguel, he is but a pawn in her game. He is making a terrible mistake. I've been trying to council him against this wedding, but he is sticking to it. I can't even postpone it either! Try and stop it! You have until December."

"But it's September!" Kay said. "Try, try and try some more!" Fr. Lonigan said. "And don't forget to pray." He turned to leave and said, "If you want to book a date for a wedding you can see me tomorrow."

            Later, Kay repeated her conversation with Fr. Lonigan to her father, fiancé, sister and her sister's boyfriend. "Grace and Charity had a plan?" Jessica repeated. "Yes, but I don't know what that plan was," Kay said. "I do, why do you think I was trying to get rid of the Standishes?" Tabitha said, coming in. "Tabitha, I thought you thought Mom and Charity were good."

"No, no. I knew what those two were ever since Chief Bennett here brought home his lovely new wife. She was so kind and good, I almost didn't recognize her as a Standish. She only had amnesia for one year. I recognized her as a Standish once the amnesia wore off. She knew exactly who she was, where she came from, and what she had to do. The Standishes are their own group of powerful witches and wizards, who want to rule the world. Now, my old friends just wanted to cause pain and misery to you all. The Standishes wanted to kill everyone who stood in their way. That's why I killed Faith, hoping to stop her and Grace from meeting when predestined to thwart the Standishes' chances. I forgot about the brat, Charity. She took one look at Miguel and knew how to get her way. She saw you and she and Grace concocted a way to put all the evil blame on you, when Charity started to date Miguel. She has another, already chosen mate you know that? As did Grace," Tabitha explained. "David?" Sam asked. "David."

"But David was hired by Ivy to break up Mom and Dad," Kay said. "Oops," she said when she realized what she said. Sam didn't look too happy. 

            "That's what Ivy thinks. She doesn't realize she is a pawn in this too. David and Grace manipulated Ivy's love for Sam to bring the two lovers back together. John is a harmless by stander, he even isn't their son. They haven't had any children yet. Ivy has to be released from her prison as well," Tabitha explained. "Somehow, we also need to save John, before he becomes Charity's unknowing mate as well." 

"What about Miguel?" Kay said, worried for her best friend. "Miguel, Miguel. He is just a pawn, to turn you evil. He is going to be dropped as soon as he and Charity are married. She really does need to have sex with him to restore her powers. I wasn't lying about that part."

"She won't kill him, will she?" Kay asked. "If need be," Tabitha said. "We must stop Miguel and Charity's wedding!" Jessica said. "It can't go on."

"I don't know how to stop it!" Kay said. For once in her life, Kay Bennett was without a plan. "Don't worry Kay, we will figure it out," Vincent said, pulling her onto his knee. "I think I can do some research on my—" Reese began. "Reese, no. I don't think that your palm pilot will help this time. Sorry," Jessica said. "Yes, Ross," Tabitha said. "REESE! Can't you get the name right?" Reese said. "Sorry, Reese, I'll try to remember that now that you aren't trying to get me burnt at the stake." Reese turned pink at that and mumbled an apology. "No time for that! We have to save the world!" Kay said. "As soon as we come back from New York City," Vincent said. "New York City! Why are you going there now?!" Tabitha asked. "Pearl's wedding. I am the maid of honor," Kay said. "We have to go. She is family," Jessica said. "Besides, it will be a better wedding then the next one we attend," Sam said, referring to Charity and Miguel's doomed nuptials. "Well, then, we plan when you get back!" Tabitha said. "We will stop Grace and Charity before they have a chance to unleash the unknown Standish horrors on the world!"

A/N: Okay, how is everyone liking this story? I know it seems that I am getting off track, but doing worry, this does tie in with the whole theme. Tell me if you like how I'm going, please? Okay, next chapter: Two weddings are planned, one will end in disaster and jeopardize one relationship. Stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10: Two Weddings and a Disaster

Chapter 10: Two Weddings and a Catastrophe

A/N: … represents telepathic conversations. Thanks! ~*Mac*~

            The Bennetts (Jessica, Kay, and Sam) along with Reese, Theresa, Ethan-Martin, and Vincent arrived in Newark-Liberty International Airport the following Saturday. "Ugg, I hate flying," Kay said, sitting by the baggage claim, while Reese, Sam and Vincent hunted for the baggage. "I know. At least this was only from Maine to New Jersey," Theresa said. "Why did Pearl have us fly into this airport? Wouldn't LaGuardia or JFK be closer to her apartment?" Jessica asked. "You're staying on Staten Island. We are currently about fifteen minutes away from the hotel you're staying at," Kay said. Kay and Vincent wouldn't be staying in the Hilton with the other family members. Vincent would be rooming with Jeffrey in his house with the other groomsmen, while Kay would be returning to join Cheyenne and Alyssa with Pearl in Pearl's apartment. 

            The men returned with everyone's baggage. Pearl was waiting outside with Jeffrey and his family minivan. "Everyone in!" he said, cheerfully. Ethan-Martin climbed over and sat in between Kay and Vincent, thumb wrestling with Vincent on the ride to the hotel. Theresa sat in the back, squashed with the other members of their party. Jeffrey and Pearl rode upfront. Kay and Pearl kept up a conversation during the ride, careful to avoid Grace's name. Pearl and Jeff were unsure whether or not to invite Grace—she and Pearl were never close, and technically, she was never Pearl's aunt. But, Tom Donahue had the final say and said his wife's former sister-in-law would be invited. So, the wedding was looking tense for some people—but Kay was determined to have the best time possible with her cousin at her wedding. Besides, Kay considered Jeff another older brother. 

            Once Pearl and Kay got back home, the entire story came out. Kay even demonstrated some of her new powers to her cousin, but not all. She was still working on mind readings and turning invisible, which Jess could already do. Jess was having trouble with telekinesis and healings, the things that Kay had already mastered. "Well, I'm certainly jealous," Pearl said in the half-mocking way that she only used for joking with her cousin. "Of course you should be," Kay shock back in an equally half-mocking voice, "I have magical powers, am getting married to the man of my dreams—" 

"Hey! I'm getting married first, silly."

"Have a loving father and sister, a wonderful cousin, a wonderful best friend, and an evil mother whom, with my evil cousin, must thwart before they take over the world. Yes, you should be jealous!" Kay finished with a dramatic gesture and flopping onto the nearby couch, feet landing high in the air. "Ah, if only Vincent could see you now, dear cousin," Pearl said. "Are you kidding? He's seen worst. This is a picnic compared to some of the nervous breakdowns I've gone through before." Kay sat up. "But I won't let my problems destroy my cousin's day! So, what's for dinner?"

            The next day was the rehearsal and dinner. At a local diner, the party enjoyed their food, toasting the soon-to-be married couples. Kay and Vincent danced along with Jeff and Pearl, joined by their New York friends. Ethan-Martin was caught dancing with Cheyenne during one dance, while his mother just laughed on. The laughter, however was silenced when the diner door flew open and the cold air blew in. "Oh no," Kay mumbled, as the entire wedding party looked up. There stood Grace on David's arm, with Charity, Miguel and John right behind them. "Grace?" Sam asked, shocked to see his former wife standing there. "Oh, I didn't know this was your wedding party site. I would've chosen a different place for my rehearsal dinner," Grace said. "You're getting married, Aunt Grace?" Pearl asked. "Oh yes, I am. Well, re-married. David and I need to make it officially official. Don't worry, dear, it won't be tomorrow, it will be the next day. We didn't want to miss your wedding," Grace said. Kay approached her mother, with her boyfriend close behind. "Grace," Kay said. "Mom, dear, I'm still your mother," Grace said. "You don't deserve that name. Grace, I know this wedding is apart of your evil scheme. Don't think I won't try to stop it," Kay warned. "That is why I am never going to tell you where the ceremony is," Grace said. "Come on, we must celebrate." The small party walked to their table. 

            The next day, the girls were running around the apartment trying to get things ready. Kay's uncle had long disappeared from the apartment, saying he would show up in time for the pictures. Hannah Donahue and Kay were trying to fix the dress and the veil. Kay was underneath, assorting the various layers of Pearl's skirt, while Alyssa tried to place the last curl into Pearl's bun, fighting with Hannah, who wanted the veil on. "Ow! Alyssa that's the tenth hair pin you stuck straight into my scalp! Am I bleeding yet?"

"No, and it's your mother's fault," Alyssa said, slightly annoyed as two more curls fell out of the bun due to Hannah's poking. "Mom, let Alyssa do the hair first, then you can put the veil on. That's normally how it works," Pearl said. "Someone doesn't seem too nervous," Kay said, tangled in the jungle of Pearl's wedding skirt. "Oh, I am, but Jeff and I have been waiting so long, I don't think anything can go wrong. Besides—" Pearl was cut off as Jennifer ran into the room. "You aren't ready yet! Oh, the cameraman will be here in a fifteen minutes to take your pictures and then the limo will be here in an hour, the wedding starts in a hour and a half and then the reception. Hurry up or you'll throw everything off track! Nothing, and I mean nothing, will go wrong today!" Jennifer stormed out of the room. Pearl giggled and said, "I had Jennifer do all my worrying for me. She's good for that." The three in the room shared a laugh as Alyssa finished the bun, Hannah placed the veil on her daughter's head and Kay untangled herself from the dress. Jennifer's voice was heard from the door: "The photographer is here! Thank you for being early sir." 

            The limo pulled up to the church, as the bridal party ran out and into the vestibule. Kay and Cheyenne met up with Tom and Pearl in the sacristy, where the priest had stuck her so that Jeff wouldn't see her. The other bridal party members were already lined up, ready to go down the aisle. Kay got excited when she heard the first strains of "Pachebol's Canon in D" drift over the church speaker systems. She could imagine each one of the other girls walking down, arm in arm with the guys, as they did in rehearsal, yet more splendid. She felt someone grab her arm and looked up to see her uncle Tom leading her out. It was already time for her to go down the aisle, followed by Jeffrey's twin nephew and niece, Andrew and Elissa, as ring-bearer and flower girl. She took a breath and started down the aisle, towards the altar where Jeffrey and his best man and older brother Mike stood. 

            As she walked down, she took in the church. She knew almost everyone on her cousin's side, with the exception of Tom's family. Her mother, cousin, supposed half-brother, and her mother's first husband all sat in the back of the church. Even for a wedding, Charity and Grace still wore black. Kay fought the urge to frown at her ex-family, and smiled at the cameraman as he took her picture. Kay looked to the other girls in front, green dresses for two rows, with her aunt and grandmother right behind them. Kay's dress was still green, but a different style than the other bridesmaids. Theirs were simple dresses, floral print on the skirt, and off the shoulders. Kay's was strapless, and had floral print on the bodice as well. Her hair was done in tight curls that fell around her face.

            Kay reached the altar, bowed and took her place next to the bride's chair, while the best man took his place opposite of her. The "Bridal March" started up as Andrew and Elissa reached the front of the church. A veiled Pearl stood in the back on her father's arm. Kay smiled, watching the woman seem to float down the aisle. Pearl's dress was strapless, with a large puffy skirt (Kay smiled at the earlier memory of the skirt.) The congregation, now standing, ooh-ed and ahh-ed as she walked down the aisle and Tom Donahue handed her off to Jeff. Kay gave her cousin a quick smile as she took the bride's bouquet. 

            The priest began the ceremony and Kay found herself lost in her own reverie. She remembered years back, back to the doomed double wedding between Ethan and Theresa and Luis and Sheridan. The Bennett house, thanks to her, at been sucked into the deep recesses of hell and Sam was busy rebuilding their house. Meanwhile, the other Bennetts had moved into Tabitha's house, and sometimes, Kay was allowed to stay over at the Lopez-Fitzgerald house. One of those nights had been the night before the double wedding, and Kay was there to see Miguel's Tio and Tia present Theresa with a manilla. She had taken the manilla to get a better look at the Spanish veil and had imagined her wedding, standing before Fr. Lonigan, admitting her love to Miguel. Charity had snapped her out of it, and was unable to see the face of Kay's husband. 

            Now, Kay's wedding reverie was still the same, only with a different groom at the altar. Kay even was wearing the manilla she imagined years earlier, knowing that Theresa had gotten rid of her wedding dress, but kept the manilla for later use. The older woman had promised Kay she could use when she and Vincent got married, and Kay could see her and Vincent smiling happily. Kay knew she and Vincent would get to the altar, no matter what happened. 

            The vows and rings were exchanged. Jeff and Pearl were soon heading down the aisle, and the entire bridal party was on its way to take pictures in a nearby gardens. Kay swore her cheeks were going to freeze if she had to smile anymore, and in the limo, the others girls and she were rubbing their cheeks. "I hate posing," Cheyenne said. "It hurts too much when you have to purposefully smile."

"I know what you mean," Robyn said, as Jenn nodded next to her. Kay broke open a bottle of war and poured it into the cups provided in the limo. She handed them out and offered a toast. "To no more posing the rest of the night!" she said, and was soon followed by a round of "Amen!" After taking a sip, Cheyenne raised the cup again saying, "To being a bridesmaid and not a bride!" which everyone said "Indeed!" Robyn led the next toast. "To Kay, the next bride!" The other girls raised their cups and drunk to Kay. "Good thing we're only using water," Alyssa joked. "Anyway, to the other single women in the limo: May the best lady win later!" After taking a sip, the other girls started to argue over who would catch the bouquet. "Kay, are you going to try?" Alyssa asked. "No, no. I'm already getting married, right? I don't think I count," she responded. 

            The reception was lovely, and the others danced the night away. In an all out war, Cheyenne came out the victorious one. She clutched the bouquet close to her chest smiling and sticking her tongue out at the other girls. Rob caught the moment on camera, both still and moving. He was quite surprised when he caught Pearl's garter, and the look on his and Cheyenne's face were priceless. Luckily, Mike was quick enough to pick up Rob's camera and take a picture. Vincent pulled Kay up for a slow dance to a tune called "No Matter What" and she leaned over and whispered, "I think we found our wedding song." Vincent kissed her and spun her around.

            In the limo, on the way back, the late night, tough day strain let loose more chaos. A game of "Get the Bouquet from Cheyenne" started up, and Jessica was surprised when she caught the bouquet. (The Bennetts were allowed into the limo, since now all four were staying with Kay at Pearl's apartment.) After three rounds, with Robyn and Jenn winning the other rounds. The limo driver very gladly dropped all the girls off and sped away.

            Grace's wedding soon came to the top of Kay's mind. She and Jessica were trying to find out where the woman could possibly be marrying her evilly assigned mate. Their major clue came at the airport when they went to wish Jeff and Pearl off. Coming off a nearby flight was Ethan, Gwen, Rebecca, and Julian. Kay ran over to the four, wondering what was going on. "Why are you here?" Kay asked. "Hello, Kay, it's nice to see you too," Julian said, sarcastically. "We're hear for your ex-mother's wedding," Rebecca replied. "Why?" Kay asked. "Grace became a second mother to my Gwennie after I left town with Julian, which was a hard choice. I'm here as a thank-you." Gwen flashed Kay an evil smile. She's in on it, too! Jessica shouted into Kay's brain. Calm down, Jess! the woman countered back. "Well, where is it being held?" Kay asked. "I thought you would know, you are still her biological daughter," Julian said. "Come on, Pookie, I need to get my bag back," Rebecca said. Kay knew that Julian was about to tell her, and Rebecca was in on the plan too. Gwen sent Ethan to get something and turned to Kay. "You will never find out. You are not welcome there." Kay worked her way into Gwen's mind, and pulled out the information she needed. It was to be held at a small church near Pearl's apartment. "Okay. Well, thanks Gwen," Kay said, winking and walking away.

            "Are you sure it's here? What if Gwen thought here to throw you off?"

"How would she know I could do that? I didn't even know I could do that!"

"We should hurry! Were you able to pull out the time of the wedding?"

"No, but we are going to go to the park across the street."

"Why?"

"Because we can monitor the Church and see who comes and goes."

"Good idea, but won't Grace be suspicious when she sees us there?"

"Not if we have Ethan-Martin. Anyone for softball?"

            Two hours later, with the girls beating the boys horribly, a limo pulled up to the church across the street. "I thought Grace and Charity couldn't enter a church," Reese said. "No, they can. They just can't receive Communion," Kay replied. After seeing Julian, Rebecca, and Ethan get out, the group knew they found the church. A few minutes later, David, Miguel and John arrived in their car, and parked. A separate limo delivered Grace, in a red dress, Charity and Gwen, in matching pink dresses, to the church. The three women entered into the church, and the group across the park headed to the church.

            "And if anyone here does object to this union, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the minister said. "I do!" came a female voice from the back. "I protest this union," Kay said, Jessica right behind her. "Kay!" Grace said. Gwen looked shocked. "How did you--?" Kay laughed. "I pulled it out of your mind, Gwennie," Kay said. "I protest this evil union," Kay told the minister. "They are getting married to start an evil chain reaction that could end with the enslavement of the human race," Kay said. "And don't think I'm crazy." Grace and Charity lunged for Kay, screaming a chant in a strange language. Kay moved and moved the organ in front of the two women. The organ broke their fall, rending the two unconscious. David looked at Kay and she felt pain sear through her body. It felt like flames were consuming her body and the searing pain increased as David began to talk the same language as Grace and Charity. 

            "Kay!" Vincent and Miguel screamed as Kay collapsed to the floor. Sam caught his daughter, and her fiancé was soon by her side. Fight it Kay! You can do it! Jessica's voice cut through the pain. Jess, sing.

What?

I think you singing may help stop this. After thinking this, Jessica's sweet voice was heard in Kay's head singing "Amazing Grace." The pain soon subsided, and Kay was able to stand up again. David looked amazed at the woman. "There's still some fight left in me," she said, before Vincent knocked her to the ground. She saw a lit candle fly over them. Jess put the flame out as it passed her, and Reese some how caught the candle. Kay looked at Vincent and smiled. She stood up again and looked at her cousin. "DAMN!" Charity screamed, then let out a string of curses so vile, the minister closed her book loudly, before hurrying out of the church to call the police. 

            Outside, Miguel was sitting on the stairs of the Church. Kay sat down next to him. "Hey, how are you doing?" she asked. When Grace shattered a window after the flying candle incident, Miguel was knocked unconscious. "I'm okay," he said. "Nothing serious."

"I'm sorry about this," Kay said. "It's not your fault, Kay," Miguel said. "It's Charity's. Why am I marrying her?" he asked, looking as the blonde woman was being placed in the back of a New York City police car with her aunt and (almost) uncle. "That's also not your fault," Kay said. "How can I be so blind?" Kay looked at Miguel. "It's not your fault. Charity has purposely made you blind. It's part of an evil plan."

"I need help," Miguel said. "I know," Kay said. "But I can't leave her," Miguel said. "I can't. She bound me to her," he cried. "Oh no!" Kay cried. Vincent soon appeared behind her, watching her comfort her best friend. "It isn't good, is it?" Vincent asked. Kay shook her head. "Miguel, we all promise to help you and end that bind." Kay put out her fist, an old secret between her and Noah, which only Miguel knew about. Miguel stuck his fist next to hers, with everyone else soon placing his or her fist on top of theirs, including a newly arrived Theresa. Alyssa stood off to the side, as the person who was running Theresa's New York company. Miguel smiled.

            Ethan and Gwen walked out of the Church, obviously upset. "Fine then, but I am keeping the engagement ring!"

"Fine! It wouldn't be appropriate for anyone else after you've worn it! How come I never noticed how awful you were before Gwen?"

"Fine! I still have Christian," Gwen said. "Christian? Theresa's boyfriend."

"Ha! I fooled you royally there, didn't I? Christian was a good friend back then, and he agreed to help me get you. He posed as Theresa's boyfriend so I could get you. Then, he and I just started to date, but he was fully satisfied being 'the other man' so I could marry you and live in Crane mansion." Ethan was stunned into silence. "Did you ever love me?" he asked quietly. "For awhile," Gwen admitted. 

            "When we graduated from school and went to college, I loved you. Then in college, I realized I didn't love you love you. I thought of you as a brother then. But I just couldn't give up the idea of not being Mrs. Ethan Crane, wife to the heir to the most powerful company in the world. The power, Ethan, the money. Then Mother and I learn about Ivy and Sam. We were shocked and my life shattered. I was ready to give up on you then and there, but remembered that you had given up on me for the lying, backstabbing Theresa. I wanted to make her pay, so I continued to chase after you to show her up. I got you, but you are letting me go again. But I have Christian, and you have nobody. Good-bye Ethan," Gwen said. She kissed Ethan on the cheek, winked and walked away.

            Theresa ran up to Ethan. "I may not be the person you want to see right now, but if you need me, I'll give you my number. We can talk, when you're ready," Theresa offered. "You know what Theresa? You've matured so much in the last few years, I almost didn't recognize you," Ethan said. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good. I think I love you more because of it, but I know you're still the same Theresa." Theresa smiled. "Do you want to give us a second chance?" Ethan agreed, taking Theresa's hand. "I don't know what is going on, but I'll help." Kay smiled at her half-brother, and shook his hand.

            The next day, the entire gang was on the return flight back to Harmony. The flight was silent, since some were pondering what to do now and others were asleep. The only nervous one was Alyssa, who had a fear of flying. She was coming with the group to help Theresa with some loose ends in Harmony. Miguel seemed to notice her fear and was talking to her and comforting her the entire flight. Kay smiled at the two and felt glad that her best friend might be moving on. Maybe Alyssa could help them break the spell Charity had placed on Miguel. She turned, nudged Jessica across from her and motioned behind her. Jessica turned around, smiled, and nodded. She agreed with Kay. The rest of the flight, Sam and Hank played card games, Jessica and Reese played games on his palm pilot, Ethan-Martin played on the newest videogame system, Theresa and Ethan caught up, Alyssa and Miguel got to know themselves better, and Kay used Vincent's shoulder as a pillow, enjoying the safe, loving feeling that radiated from him.

A/N: Well, that took a while. Deeply sorry that took so long. But junior year can get difficult sometimes. Thanks for sticking around and look for the next chapter coming a computer screen near you sometime in the near future. Sneak peak: Grace and Charity return to Harmony and hold Miguel hostage. What will Kay do? What will happen between Theresa and Ethan? Or between Alyssa and Miguel? Stay tuned. ~*Mac*~


	11. Chapter 11: A Hostage Situation

Chapter 11: A Hostage Situation

            The entire gang returned to Harmony, not waiting with open arms. Word spread quickly that Grace and Charity Standish were arrested, along with David Hastings. John was still in New York working to bail his parents and cousin out of jail and to drop the charges of damage to private property against them. The town was surprised when Charity's fiancé, Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald, returned with the others, not waiting until his beloved got out of jail. 

            Tabitha was the one who told them how the town felt, when Kay went to visit her. "Here's yesterday's newspaper, dearie, you may want to read the headline," the lady told her young protégée. "Grace Standish and niece Charity are imprisoned in New York jail, fiancé does nothing to help," Kay read. "Keep reading, Kay, it gets better, or worse, in your case."

            "Grace Standish, along with her fiancé and former husband David Hastings, son John, niece Charity and Charity's fiancé Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald, was innocently in New York attending a wedding. Her niece on her ex-husband's side was getting married and the event caught up with Grace and David, who decided to remarry in New York City. Before they could recommit to each other, Grace's daughter with Sam Bennett ended the wedding. Kathleen Bennett, formally known as Kay, recently moved back to Harmony as a psychologist and is also engaged to partner Vincent Ashmore. After an argument, most likely from the jealous Kay's anger, a church window ended up shattering. The presiding minister stated that Grace broke the window with a temper tantrum directed at her daughter, but a reliable source said that Kay threw a rock at the window in an attempt to get her mother in trouble.

            "Charity, Grace and David were all arrested on charges of damaging private property and disturbing the peace. The minister did not press charges on Miss Bennett, nor her sister Jessica. The minister said that both were trying to stop the destruction of her church. John Hastings, David and Grace's son, has remained in New York to bail his family out of jail, with the help of Julian and Rebecca Crane. In a bizarre twist of events, Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald returned a few days later and has been seen around Harmony with another young lady."

            Kay slammed the paper down on the table. "Even after everything, I am still the evil one?" she asked. "That tabloid printed that diary of yours after you left the first time," Tabitha said. "So my whole teenage life story was told to the entire town? Who sent it?"

"Take three guess, and they'll probably be all accurate."

"Charity, Grace and Gwen," Kay said. Tabitha nodded. "The three of them were in on it the entire time. Kay just sighed. "No wonder I haven't gotten a warmer welcome. Everyone is afraid of me, afraid I'll use magic to curse them or burn down their house. People must see me and think 'Oh there goes Kay the witch. Let's not insult her or even talk to her. She might turn us to stone with just her eyes.'"

"Kay, dear, don't you think you're overreacting?" Tabitha said. "Not everyone in this town hates you."

"Okay, there's you. And my father, uncle and sister. And my fiancé, my best friend and her son. And my sister's boyfriend. My brother and half-brother. And another close friend. And my other best friend."

"That's a lot," Tabitha said. "Yes, but not enough to equal half the town!" 

"Kay, Harmony is a small town. The people you named alone comprise half the town," Tabitha said. "Fine, I have a headache. I'll see you tomorrow, Tabitha," Kay said. She felt a migraine coming on and watched as the road blurred before her eyes. She didn't notice when she nearly tripped over something, or someone.

            That someone turned out to be Ivy Crane, Ethan's mother and Julian's first wife. "Kay, you should really watch where you are going," Ivy said, after the woman nearly tripped over her wheelchair. "I am so sorry, Ivy. I really can't see where I am going," Kay said. "I have a migraine." Ivy was silent for a little while before asking for Kay's address, which Kay gave the woman. "Come on, I'll help you home," Ivy said. "In your wheelchair?" Kay asked. "Yes, hold on and I will guide you home." Ivy felt Kay's hand grab the chair and she started forward. She felt sorry for the young woman, and not because of the headache. She felt that the two were almost similar, but Kay had moved on from her first love, while Ivy still hadn't. Though she hadn't chased Sam since Grace divorced him. Something inside told her that it wasn't right and that if he still loved her, he would eventually return to her. Now, she was helping his adult daughter find her way home! Ivy chuckled softly to herself as she pulled into Kay's sidewalk. "Well, here we are," Ivy said. She noticed that Kay could now barely stand and decided to ring the doorbell. Theresa answered just as Kay's legs gave out.

            "Kay!" Theresa screamed as Vincent rushed forward to catch her. He caught her and carefully laid her on the couch. Theresa invited Ivy inside. "Theresa, I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I've treated you the last few years. Ethan told me everything Gwen told him and I am sorry I abandoned my original thinking about you."

"It's okay, Ivy, I understand. You were upset, and I guess I deserved it. After all, I DID have Ethan's birth certificate on my laptop, which I shouldn't have had anyway. So, let's just say we're even. Now, what's the matter with Kay?" Theresa asked. "She nearly tripped over me and said she had a migraine. I brought her home so she could rest, and it looks like I made it on time. The way Kay was going, she would've passed out in the street." The two former enemies gazed at the brunette now asleep on the couch. Vincent came in and place a wet facecloth on her forehead, barely covering her eyes. He took a seat on the floor in front to watch her.

            "I've called Sam," he said, never taking his eyes off his fiancée. "He should be here soon."

            "I've never known Kay to get migraines," Theresa said, slightly unnerved. "Oh, she's gotten them before, but very rarely. I guess with everything going on, this is her body telling her to rest. They normally last two to three days with Kay." Silence fell on the group for several minutes, which is why the two women jumped when they heard the side door open and shut loudly. Vincent never budged. Sam and Eve appeared in the door frame and Eve rushed over to Kay. Vincent calmly repeated the information to Eve who nodded and just looked her over. "There's nothing we can do. I think Vincent's right; this is Kay's body telling her to relax and calm down. Just wait until the headache subsides. Good-bye," Eve said, as Theresa ushered her out the door. Sam took a seat next to Ivy's wheelchair and then just seemed to notice that the woman was in the room. "Ivy?"

            "Hello, Sam," Ivy said. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked. "I helped Kay come home. She collapsed just as I rang the doorbell," Ivy said, plainly, not looking for any praise. "Well, thanks," Sam said. The two just sat there, in silence once more, neither knowing what to say. "Sam, I just want to say I'm sorry about you and Grace," Ivy said, wanting to get the burden off her chest. "It's okay, Ivy. It was bound to happen," Sam replied. "I know this may surprise you, and if you never want to speak to me again, I will understand, but-" Ivy started. "I know. Kay let slip recently that you were plotting to break up me and Grace," Sam said. "She did?" Ivy asked. "Well, are you upset?" Sam was quiet for a few minutes, trying to find his answer. "At first yes. Then I realized that you are part of this incredibly screwed-up place called Harmony. Harmony was never this bad when we were growing up, was it?" Sam said. Ivy just shook her head. Sam continued. "I brought the person who cause all this trouble into Harmony. Grace." 

            Ivy was confused. "Grace? Saint Grace is behind all the trouble in Harmony. I thought it was Kay," Ivy said, glancing over at the sleeping woman. "No. You and Kay were both pawns in my ex-wife's evil plans." Slowly, Sam told the story to Ivy. "Now you know, but you can't tell anyone." Ivy cocked her head and replied, "No one would believe me." Sam smiled and nodded. "Would you like to go out for dinner sometime?" he asked her. "I would love that," Ivy smiled, happy she was getting her relationship with Sam back on track. 

            A few days later, Kay was under house arrest by her fiancé. She was ordered to just rest and not worry about anything. The office was closed for the two days Kay would need to recover, and Vincent wanted to be there to make sure she did absolutely nothing. And that was driving Kay insane. "Can I please just go get myself a glass of juice?" she asked. "No," Vincent said. "I have to do something or I will absolutely go insane!"

"I think you're there."

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

"You are going to rest and keep yourself healthy."

"Sure, my body is going to be healthy physically, but my mind certainly isn't. Besides, what about exercise? I need to do that, too."

"There'll be time for that later. Right now, you're sick and need rest. And I am not letting you do anything but."

"But there is only so much rest a person can have. I think I reached my limit yesterday."

"No buts," Vincent said. Kay sighed, obviously giving up. "Alright, but I fear what you are going to be like when I'm pregnant." The two just chuckled as Kay shoved Vincent. 

            After an eternity (okay, a week), Kay was able to go outside and move about. She went back into the office and continued to plan Grace and Charity's eventual downfall. While Vincent had kept Kay under house arrest, Grace and Charity had returned to Harmony, and ready for vengeance. The two made plans on the long car ride back home, and within days of their return had set that plan into action. Kay learned about it from a very frantic visitor to her office, a very surprising frantic visitor. 

            The door to Kay's office burst open, causing her to nearly spill her coffee. Simone stood behind the person in the door frame, babbling incoherently about "not being disturbed." Kay was surprised to see Sheridan Lopez-Fitzgerald standing in the doorway, looking frantically upset. "I left Pilar with the kids. I needed to see you. I can't even go to Luis yet. Not yet," Sheridan said, obviously upset. Kay offered the woman a seat and told her to sit. "What's the matter? Start at the beginning," Kay instructed. "I got a call today from Harmony Hospital, where Miguel is working now," Sheridan started. "It was Eve and she asked if Miguel left the house today. I said yes, since I had been there with Pilar when he left. Eve said that Miguel never checked in for work and they were worried. It isn't like him to play hooky, especially because he considers his job so important. He wouldn't leave those little kids in the pediatric ward all alone, would he? No. Anyway, I thanked Eve and told her I would contact Miguel. I think he mentioned having to run some errands, and it was taking him a little longer than expected, so I called him on his cell phone. There was no answer, it just kept ringing and ringing. I hung up.

            "A few minutes later, the phone rang again. I picked it up and a strange voice carried over the receiver. The voice said, 'Don't call this number again, understand?' and I asked how they had gotten my brother-in-law's cell phone. The voice said that if we wanted to see Miguel again, I wouldn't call the number. I heard Miguel screaming in the background for help before it sounded like he was muffled. Someone's holding Miguel hostage, Kay!" Sheridan said, clearly out of breath. Kay poured Sheridan some water and went into the next room. She asked Simone to go watch Sheridan and turned to Vincent. "Miguel's being held hostage," she said. "By who?"

"I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count," Kay responded. "Grace and Charity," Vincent replied. Kay nodded. "I guess we know what we have to do," Vincent said. "Yes, we do," Kay replied, reaching for the phone.

            An hour later, a whole group sat in Kay's living room, trying to decide what to do. Ivy had taken Ethan-Martin, Katharine and little Martin for Theresa and Sheridan to her house, promising to entertain them while the others worked. Sam and Luis sat with another member of the Harmony Police Department, setting up equipment to track Miguel through his cell phone. Pilar sat with Theresa, who was doing her best to comfort her mother. Ethan sat near-by reading his old law books, ready to be the attorney when the kidnappers were caught. Jessica and Reese comforted Sheridan, who was still an emotional wreck. Alyssa sat off to the side, unsure of what to do next. Kay and Vincent talked quietly with Tabitha about the upcoming operation. Sam walked over to Kay. "We need someone to call Miguel's cell phone."

"It's going to have to be someone that wouldn't be expected to call Miguel," Tabitha said. "She's right. We need to throw Grace and Charity off," Vincent interjected. "Alyssa can do it," Kay said. "Her cell phone won't register on Miguel's phone and they wouldn't recognize the number. Alyssa, come over!" Alyssa walked over and Kay repeated her plan. Alyssa agreed. She listened as Kay gave her the number and carefully punched it in. On the other officer's signal, she pressed send and waited. It rang three times before someone picked up. 

"Hello?" came the voice, masked by static. "Um, hi, Miguel?" Alyssa asked. "No, this isn't his number anymore."

"Really? I could've sworn this was his number."

"He changed it three months ago," the other voice said. Alyssa wasn't fooled and kept playing her part well. "But he gave me the number just yesterday," she said, still innocent. "Uh, well, uh, he, uh, let me borrow his cell. Yeah, that's right. Miguel said I could borrow his cell," the other voice said. "Really?" replied Alyssa, "Then you must be one of his friends as well. Who are you?"

"Well, who are you?" the other voice asked. "Oh, just a girl he met in New York City. I was in Harmony when we ran back into each other. He said to call if I wanted to go out for coffee or something sometime."

"He has a girlfriend," the voice said bluntly. "Really? He mentioned coming off a bad break-up. I thought he was single. Anyway, I'm just interested in him platonically for now," Alyssa said, now really into her role. The officer whispered something to Sam, who motioned to Alyssa to keep it going. "So," Alyssa said, "what's his girlfriend like? Pretty? Popular? Smart?"

"Yes, all the above," the voice said. "She's a teacher at Harmony High." 

"Really? A doctor and a teacher, how cute. How long have they been going out?"

"For a long time. Since high school," the voice replied. "High school sweethearts, aww," Alyssa said, making a face at the same time. "And they are also engaged," the voice said. "Well, he certainly forgot THAT important detail, oh well. Good thing he seems like a really great friend," Alyssa said. The officer whispered something else to Sam, who motioned to Alyssa to cut it. "Well, since he isn't around, just tell him I called ok? Bye!" Alyssa said, hanging up. "We've got them!"

            An hour's drive out of town was the city of Wellsport, a small village compared to Harmony. In Wellsport, there was a small abandoned cottage, that was suddenly filled with activity. One Wellsportian, a journalist by the name of Lindsay Greeley, observed three women and a young man enter into the cottage. Only two of the four looked related, and Lindsay's reporter senses were tingling. After completing her assigned stories, she headed over with her cameraman and friend Ben Lawrence to the cottage. She knocked on the door a few times, but to no avail. "Let's watch this place," she said. "Stalk them. See if they leave."

"Oh joy, a vigilance. I thought only the police did that," Ben replied sarcastically. "Benny, Ben, Ben, Ben, whenever have I *not* have you pull a vigilance in the name of the story. Now, go get the coffee," Lindsay said, setting up in her car. After Ben left to go to the deli, a Harmony cop car pulled up to the cottage. "Odd," Lindsay mused to herself, "what would the Harmony police want here in Wellsport?" She watched as three officers got out of the car and started to pull out their guns. One, obviously the chief, motioned for another cop to go to the police station, only two blocks away. The other cop, a cute Latino Lindsay noticed, was ready to barge in to the cottage. She remembered the man she saw earlier was also Latino and bore a resemblance to the outraged cop before her. "Must be his brother in there," Lindsay once again said. Ben came back as another car pulled up.

            Five people got out of this car, three women and two men. All the women were brunettes, with two giving Lindsay the impression that they were sisters, and the other one the impression she was the Latino's sister. The first man, who was driving, went and stood by the older of the two sisters, and held her hand. "Aww, how cute," Lindsay said, pointing the couple out to her partner. Ben just nodded and pointed to the other man and the younger of the sisters. "This is just like a soap opera!" she squealed, knocking into Ben. "I only do this because I've known you forever and you have got some pretty good dirt on me, you know," he replied. "I know, I know," Lindsay muttered, waving him off. He was just in one of his moods and Lindsay knew it was just best to blow him off. She squealed with excitement again as another car pulled up. Two other women got out, one older, one younger. A man also got out, and judging by the books and paper, this one was the attorney. "This is going to be fun! Hey, Ben, stealth mode into the bushes. We are going to listen in to their conversation!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Now, get your sorry excuse for a rear end out of here and into that bush. And hand me my tape recorder!"

"Yes, Your Majesty, Hitlerette, SIR!" Ben said, saluting Lindsay before throwing her the tape recorder."

            The two were now in the bushes, barely making any noise as they listened to the people above them talk. "I sent Alec to get the Wellsport Police. This is still their town and their arrest, we're just helping," one of the men said. "Are you sure it will work, Chief Bennett?" the older woman asked. "Tabitha, I am sure it will work. And you can call me Sam now," Chief Bennett replied. "What's taking so long?" another male voice said. "Luis, calm down," another female voice came, soothing. "Theresa, Miguel is in there!" Luis responded. "Don't you care?"

"Of course I care! He's my baby brother, too," Theresa said. Lindsay poked Ben and smiled at him; she was right, the man inside was their brother! The first brunette Lindsay had seen was in her view, and was talking. "Don't forget what Grace and Charity are capable of. And if they have any help from Rebecca or Gwen, we are in even more trouble, right Theresa?"

Theresa's voice came back affirming the last comment, and referring to the woman as "Kay." Ben poked Lindsay and gave her a look saying that they should help. Lindsay sighed and popped up out of the bush, scaring this Kay. "Um, hi," she said, before introducing herself and Ben.

            "You saw them enter the cottage?" Chief Bennett asked the journalist. "Yes, I was on a story around here, and happened to see the four enter. It was odd since no one has lived there since old lady Hotchkiss stopped coming to visit in the summer," Lindsay said. "Old lady Hotchkiss?"

"Yeah. Really stuck, prissy socialite who came to Wellsport because of the proximity to the ocean. Felt the sea air helped her arthritis. Used to bring her prissy granddaughter and that knock head of her daughter's boyfriend. Never really saw them around and when you did, watch out," Ben said. Lindsay noticed Ethan start to hide behind the tall blonde man. "Wait a minute, you were the boyfriend! You were the one who broke my tape recorder that year, and didn't even give enough money to pay for it!" Lindsay said. "I gave half."

"You gave ten dollars. A tape recorder doesn't cost twenty dollars," Lindsay replied. "Dude, you are so dead!" Ben said. Chief Bennett put up his hands. "Enough. This will not come to blows, understand? We have a hostage situation here."

"A hostage? I didn't know he was a hostage," Lindsay said. "Didn't it look like he was being dragged there by force," Luis yelled, in her face. "Luis," Chief Bennett warned. "No, she saw my brother get taken in there, most likely with a gun to his head and she didn't do a damn thing about it!" Luis said. "Hey, there was no gun to his head," Lindsay said. "I think I would notice it. Nothing about the four made me suspicious enough to contact the police. I was just wondering why they were in the abandoned cottage, but I figured one of the women was Old Lady Hotchkiss' granddaughter. I thought that we were going to catch the socialite event of the year, the marriage of that snobby little girl." 

"Lindsay, Gwen was our age," Ben said. "Whatever," Lindsay replied. "I didn't think he was a hostage, I thought he was her fiancé!" Lindsay spat at Luis. "Either way it was lose-lose for him," Ben said. 

            During this argument, the young cop, Alec, returned with the Wellsport police. Chief Bennett talked with Chief Arnolds, and they came up with a solution. "Lindsay, I'm going to need your help," Chief Arnolds said. "We want you to go in there, pretending to do a newspaper interview with the socialite Gwen Hotchkiss. Think you could do that?"

"Of course, that is if she doesn't already think I'm working with you. We were pretty loud out here before," Lindsay said. "It's worth a try," Chief Arnolds said. "Are you going to wire me?"

"You bet!" another police officer, Henry Peters, said, with a twinkle in his eye. "Good Lord," Lindsay sighed. 

            An few minutes later, Lindsay was wired up, and connected to a speaker so that everyone outside could hear. "Okay, I go in, pretend to do an interview, prove the guy is being held hostage, and then come back out so you make the bust, right?" she checked. "Yep," the two police chiefs said. "Good luck, Linz, and if you die, can I have your car?" Ben said. "Thanks and no," Lindsay replied. Lindsay walked up to the cottage and knocked, while the others took her approach before and hid in the bushes. Once Lindsay was safely inside, the others popped out and huddled around the little radio. (A/N: This will be done play form to make it easier!)

Lindsay: So Gwen, what brings you back to Wellsport? You haven't been around in awhile.

Gwen: Oh, I needed a break from Harmony. It was getting too much.

Lindsay: Ah. What do you do in Harmony?

Theresa: Nothing.

Sam: Theresa!

Theresa: It's true.

Gwen: I'm a successful businesswoman.

Lindsay: Uh huh. Anyway, who are they?

Gwen: That's my aunt Grace and cousin Charity.

Kay: Liar, liar.

Sam: Kay!

Kay: What?

Lindsay: Oh, who's he?

Charity: My fiancé.

Lindsay: Then why is he tied up?

*Muffled groans resembling Miguel's are heard through Lindsay's wire*

Charity: We were just having a little fun.

Lindsay: Kinky.

Jessica: Indeed.

Sam: Jess…

Jessica: What?

Lindsay: I don't think he's having fun…

Luis: He better not!

Sam: Luis…I'm getting tired, no more scolding.

Everyone else: Yay!

Lindsay: Well, how are you and that boyfriend of yours still together?

Gwen: No. That's another reason why I needed to come out here.

Lindsay: Uh Huh. *sounds of Lindsay scribbling down are heard*

*Whispers are heard*

Gwen: You need to go. Bye!

            Lindsay appeared outside the cottage and ran towards the bushes. "Yeah, he's tied up in there. I think he was tapping out SOS with the chair. So, what are you going to do?" Lindsay said. "Go in," Chief Arnolds replied. "Don't you need a warrant to do that?" 

"We've sent down the tape and are awaiting one as we speak."

"Well, you better hurry, they had candles in there and his chest was bare. I don't want to know what more 'fun' they are going to have, but I know it's not going to pleasant for him," Lindsay said, as everyone's face paled. The cop ran from the station, waving the warrant frantically. "Let's go in," Chief Bennett said, placing up his gun and approaching the door. He and Luis break down the door and run in.

            The sight that greeted the two cops was a very interesting one. Miguel was tied, now, to a bed with his bare chest open. Charity sat on his chest, holding a lit candle over him. "Freeze. Charity, drop the candle! Not over Miguel, though," Sam ordered. "Yes, Chief Bennett," Charity said. Grace turned to her ex-husband. "What are you doing down here? How did you find us?"

"The phone call made earlier was from a friend of ours," Sam said. "We traced the call here." Grace whipped around to Gwen and snapped, "I told you not to take that call, or extend it as long as you did. Now look where it led us." Chief Arnolds started to walk towards Grace and arrested her. Two other Wellsport officers took care of Gwen and Charity, while Sam untied Miguel, who ran outside into the waiting arms of his sister and brother. Meanwhile, his three captors were being led out, past the entire town of Wellsport, who now knew of the entire ordeal. Grace cast a death glance at Kay, who matched it with a stony glance of her own. 

            The next day, Lindsay's story made both the Wellsport and Harmony newspaper. Grace. Gwen and Charity were indicted on kidnapping charges and ordered by a judge to perform a year of volunteer work around Harmony. The entire town was shocked, and started to look on the Standishes and Gwen Hotchkiss in a different light. Kay knew that Grace and Charity were not going to give up that easily, and knew they wouldn't wait for their punishment to be up. Miguel was going to be theirs no matter what, unless Kay could break the bond they put on him. The only good thing was the bonding wasn't complete, Miguel told Kay on the ride back to Harmony. "That's why they kidnapped me and brought me out here. The whole candle wax thing was to complete the bond between me and Charity."

"So there's still away to save you," Vincent said, turning his head slightly to look at the young man. "I guess. But we don't know how!" Kay sighed. "I'm not worried, Kay, I know you and Jess will find a way to save me. I have confidence in both of you," Miguel said, squeezing both girls' hands. 

            When Miguel went to visit Kay the next day, Alyssa ambushed him as he stepped into the house. She hugged him and was crying. "I'm so glad you're okay," she sobbed. "I was scared. I thought I had a new friend and was going to lose him already." Miguel just comforted her and waited for her to calm down. Afterwards, the two began officially dating, Miguel breaking off his engagement to Charity in public, though the bond still needed to be broken. At Church the following Sunday, Fr. Lonigan congratulated Kay on saving Miguel from marrying Charity. "He's only broken off the engagement and cancelled the wedding. He's not completely safe yet, not until we break the bond on him."

"I wish you and Jessica luck, Kay," Fr. Lonigan said. "Thanks, Father, we're going to need it," Kay said, before walking on. A young girl, looking no more than the age of ten, stood near the church, watching the young woman descend the steps. Fr. Lonigan, though physically blind, could see the young girl in the shadows. Her golden hair was swept up in a bun of curls, that radiated along with the halo around her head. Her small frame was covered by a beautiful white dress that imitated a simple First Holy Communion dress. No wings were seen, but Fr. Lonigan knew an angel when he saw one. This wasn't the usual angel that came to him when times were bad in Harmony, and approached the little girl cautiously. "Evil is coming to Harmony. The battle to save the town is approaching very rapidly. All the Standishes will becoming, when I do not know. I was sent to warn you. Timmy will be warning Tabitha, who will warn Kay and Jessica. Their strength will be tested, but I know they will come out victorious if they just believe." The little angel faded into the shadows, leaving behind a very worried priest. "O Father, please help us overcome this test of yours and let your forces win over Satan's. Amen," he prayed quickly, before disappearing back into the Church.

A/N: Another chapter done. Lindsay and Ben are one time characters right now, but they might come back in the end, who knows? The new little angel girl will be making more appearances in the next few chapters. Thanks to all who have reviewed, and to Ivy Crane, yes this story will officially become Savy. Sneak Peek: Grace and Charity disappear from Harmony, sparking a police hunt in three different states. Kay falls ill around the same time, is there a connection or not? Alyssa receives threatening letters, can she and Miguel figure out who is sending them? Relationships deepen between Miguel, Alyssa, Theresa, Ethan, Sam, Ivy and two other Harmony residents hook up to help Miguel and Alyssa. Guess who? ~*Mac*~


	12. Chapter 12: Escape!

Chapter 12: Escape!

            December was rapidly approaching, though now Kay could breathe a sigh of relief that her best friend's life was no longer in danger with the wedding. Yet, she still had to worry about the bond Charity and Grace had forced onto Miguel. At the same time, she was planning her own wedding to Vincent, who had remained to her a rock of strength. "I must be horrible," Kay said one day at dinner. Theresa was out with Ethan, Alyssa was with Miguel, and Ethan-Martin was with his grandmother. That just left Vincent and Kay at dinner, not that the two minded. Kay's statement, however, grasped and worried Vincent. "You are not horrible," Vincent said, worried Kay was about to slip back into the self-loathing she was getting over when he first met her. "I've been so focused on Miguel, and not you," she said. "What type of fiancée does that?"

"Don't do that again!" Vincent said, standing up. "Stop beating yourself up!" His voice snapped Kay out of her deep thought, and she just stared at her lover. "I hate it when you beat yourself up, and I can't stand to see you in anymore pain!" Vincent cried. Kay just shot herself into his arms and started to cry. "It's just so stressful, and I feel like I've pushed you out. I don't want to lose you," Kay sobbed. Vincent just hugged her before feeling her go limp in his arms. "Kay? KAY!" he screamed, reaching for the phone.

            That same night, Tabitha closed her house windows to the cold winds blowing through at night. Her monster of a cat, Fluffy, slunk by and curled up on a near-by chair. Tabithat chuckled at how much Timmy hated that cat, and vice versa. She used to threaten Timmy with Fluffy all the time when she needed him to go along with her evil plots. Now, she was working with good, and still against the Standishes. She sighed and took a seat on the couch and noticed a Martimmy all made up on her coffee table. "Where did this come from?" she questioned, picking up the glass. She cautiously took a sip of the drink and deemed it safe. It tasted fresh, like Timmy had just made it a few minutes ago. She felt a tear fall down her cheek and she brushed it away. So many years ago, and she was still crying. What hurt even more was that her Timmy's heart was beating in the chest of that monster. "If only I could've stopped it, but it was what Timmy wanted. He couldn't see that she was indeed, pure evil," Tabitha said. "But Timmy knows now," came a familiar small voice. "Timmy?" Tabitha asked.

            "The one and only!" Timmy said, jumping out from behind the couch. He looked like an angel, sans the wings. "Tim-Tim, what brings you here?"

"Charity, Princess," Timmy said, rather flatly. "Kay is going to need you help soon. All the Standishes are coming to Harmony to fight this last battle. This is going to be terrible, shaking Harmony down to its foundations, even deeper than when Alistair Crane ended up dead. Things will be different in this town and it should change for the better, if you, Kay and Jessica can stop the evil coming to Harmony. Good luck, Princess, I am always watching you." Timmy left Tabitha, put not before leaving a cask of Martimmys on the table. A phone call soon came to the reformed witch, and she picked up the phone. After hanging up, she took another Martimmy and headed to the house shared by Kay, Theresa and Vincent. 

            Sam was at the police station, along with Luis, finishing up some last minute paper work on the Grace-Charity-Kidnapping-Miguel-thing, as Kay had called it when on the phone one day with Pearl, who was expecting her first child with Jeff. That brought back the fact that soon his oldest little girl was going to get married and have her own kids. As much as he wanted to be a grandfather, he still wanted Kay to be little forever, as well as Jessica. He knew any day now, Reese would also propose to Jess, causing Sam to lose his two little girls. Why couldn't Noah be the first to get married and have kids? That would make sense, and make the parting with Kay so much more easy. Sam sighed as a police officer walked to the desk. Sergeant Thomas McDowell was the officer in charge of all probations and community services and Sam didn't like the fact he was walking towards him. "Hello, Tom," he said. "Hello, Sam," Tom responded. "Do you know where your ex-wife and her niece might be?"

"No, I really don't keep tabs on them," Sam said, hotly. "I'm sorry, Sam, I forgot they were a hot topic for you. I just asked because I thought you could answer why they didn't show up for their community hours today."

"I don't know," Sam said, now concerned, "but I will find out. Thanks, Tom." Sam called to Luis, told him what he was doing and left. He knew where he was heading: the house where Charity, Grace, Gwen, David and John all lived.

            John answered the door. "No, I haven't seen them. They just disappeared last night because when I woke up, it was just me and Gwen. I'm sure they're safe, they wouldn't skip town, not when Mom and Charity were volunteering in town," John said. "Your mother and cousin were late for their community service," Sam said. "It's volunteer work, they can't be held accountable for missing it once," John replied. "It's court mandated as a punishment for those two kidnapping Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald," Sam replied. "Court mandated? I thought they were acquitted, at least that's what they told me," John said, confused. "Yeah, well, they didn't tell you a lot," Sam said, before leaving. 

            He ordered out a search for the two in the nearby states. Sam wanted police to check every bus station, every train station and every airport in the near-by areas. See if anyone saw anything of his ex-wife and niece. While talking to Luis, he found about his daughter's condition and rushed over, stopping to pick up Eve. The two arrived at Kay's house just as Miguel was rushing over. "Hello, Chief Bennett, I guess you heard about Kay, huh?" Miguel said, worried. "Yes, yes I did," Sam said as he, Eve and Miguel walked up the stairs. Theresa let them in.

            Sam had never seen any of his children so pale, yet so feverish. Kay was resting on the couch, her forehead damp with sweat, Vincent holding her head and dabbing it. Ethan sat in the kitchen, talking with Reese in hushed whispers, yet stopped when the two saw Sam. Miguel covered his eyes; him, too, never seeing Kay look so…helpless. Sam rushed to his daughter's side and took her hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Miguel go and comfort Alyssa, who was clearly upset. On the arm of the couch sat his son, watching his sister. Theresa had resumed her seat on the couch, next to Ivy, who was also called. Jessica knelt beside her father, giving him a hug of reassurance. A somber feeling hung in the air as Eve tried to diagnose Kay, with no avail. The doctor could not find a reason for or the name of an illness the girl could've caught. Tabitha walked in, however, took one look at Kay and motioned for the others to go into the kitchen. Only Vincent, Noah and Ivy stayed behind to watch Kay.

            Once inside, Tabitha told the group the news. "Kay's pain is being caused by a meeting of the Standishes. They are getting ready to come to Harmony and cause the final havoc they plan to reek. Kay is being pained because of her Standish blood."

"What about Jess and Noah?"

"Oh, they are to follow. The Bennett blood negates their urge to go to the meeting somewhat, but not enough to end the pain, unfortunately." Reese and Sam paled at the idea that all the Bennett children would be in the pain that Kay was in now. "Does the pain have anything to do with the fact that Grace and Charity left town?" Sam asked. "They left? No wonder the pain is this intense," Tabitha said. "Does anyone have any idea where they could've gone?" Sam asked the people in the room. Eve spoke up. "When I came back to Harmony after living in LA, I gave Grace a spare key to my house there, for vacation purposes. This was right after you two divorced and I thought it would be nice if she got away for a bit and cooled down. She still has it because I never asked for it back. I wouldn't think she would skip town and her probation and go there," Eve said. "Well, back then, none of us did, Eve," Sam said. "We are going to have to try to find them though." Sam went back into the living room, kissed his daughter's feverish forehead and left for the station.

            In California, Whitney Russell and Chad Harris were busy with the new tracks to their album. Though not known nationally yet, the local club scenes liked the half-brother/sister duet's style. They were getting closer to signing a contract with a record label and becoming famous. Whitney and Chad were heartbroken to learn they were half-siblings those years ago, and Chad was disgusted to find out his father was Julian Crane. He didn't mind Eve being his mother, since he always liked her from the moment he arrived in Harmony. Whitney and Chad had since moved on in California and were happy with their relationship as it was. Whitney, since moving away from her father, had become more relaxed and more fun. 'Theresa would be proud!' she thought, over and over. Neither, though, had any contact with Harmony, not wanting to know what was going on there. 

            Yet Harmony came back to them. One day, at about five o'clock in the morning, Chad was jolted out of a deep sleep by the phone ringing. He quickly turned over, reaching for the phone. He grabbed the phone, but the sheets decided to unwind and caused him to land with a "thud" on the floor. "Hello?" he asked, rubbing his sore bottom. "Hello, is this Chad Harris?" said a familiar voice on the other end. "Yes, this is he. May I ask who is speaking?"

"Chief Bennett."

"Chief Bennett?" Chad was fully awake. What would the chief of the Harmony police department want with him? "What did TC say I do now?" Chad asked annoyed. "TC? Haven't talked to him in a while. Probably should go make sure he isn't dead in his shed yet…anyway that's not why I called you," Sam said. "Really? Then why?"

"It's about Grace and Charity. I need yours and Whitney's help. Your mother gave my ex-wife a spare key to her house there. We think they may've went there. We need to know," Sam said. "Why do you need to know? I mean, if they want to take a vacation, they can take a vacation." Chad heard Sam sigh. "Listen, Chad, it's too complicated to explain, so I'll give you the shorter version. Miguel and Charity broke up. Charity was upset and kidnapped Miguel, along with Grace. We catch them, and they have to do probation. They skipped town, that's violating their probation, we need to find them, got it?" Chad was spinning and felt he had to sit down—though he was still on the floor. "They broke their probation?" Chad asked. "Yes. Will you help us?" Sam said. "Of course," Chad said, before hanging up.

            After about fifteen minutes of trying to comprehend what just happened, Chad finally got off the floor, before running into Whitney's room. "Whit, wake up!" Chad screamed at his half-sister, who popped up, wide-eyed. "What is it Chad? It's a quarter to six in the morning!" she said, looking at her clock. "I know, I know, it's not time to go to the studio yet, but you will never believe who I just got off the phone with!"

"The Easter bunny?" Whitney said, yawning. Chad wrinkled his nose. "Your wit never ceases to amaze me," he responded, dryly. "Anyway, I was talking to Chief Bennett," Chad said. "Chief Bennett as in Sam Bennett as in Harmony in Maine?" Whitney asked. "Um, yeah," Chad replied. "Oh boy, what did my father say you did now?" Whitney asked. "Nothing! Chief Bennett said that Grace and Charity might be out here, in Mom's cottage," said Chad. "So?"

"So if they are, they are skipping their probation."

"Grace Bennett and Charity Standish on probation for what? Making bad tomato soup cake?" Whitney said. Chad groaned at the memory of the infamous cake. "No, if they weren't then, they aren't now. They kidnapped Miguel," Chad said. "Why?"

"He broke up with Charity," Chad said. "Okay, wish I could do that to all my ex-boyfriends," Whitney said. "Yeah, all two of them," Chad replied, before ducking the pillow thrown in his direction. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Anyway, get dressed, where going to check on Mom's cottage," Chad said, closing the door.

            A half-hour and two coffees later, the two reached the cottage. No car was there, no sign that anyone was in there. Chad and Whitney walked up quietly to the cottage, careful not to alert anyone to their presence. Chad and Whitney knocked on the door, but received no answer. Whit took out her keys and unlocked the door. The two entered quietly, as if waiting for a surprise attack. None came, and the siblings searched through the house. It showed no signs of anyone having lived there in the past week, which was when their mother came back for a visit. She had left some food, which hadn't been eaten and nothing was touched. 

            Chad called Sam back and told him the news. "Thanks, Chad. The airports didn't remember seeing two women who matched Grace's and Charity's descriptions anyway," Sam said. "Yet the bus depot did remember seeing them, but there was no bus out to California. So we know they're not out there. Now, the question that remains is: where are they?" Chad wished Sam and the others luck and hung up. 

            In a secret location…

            "Sir, are we ready?" the young man asked the older man behind the desk. "Yes, yes we are," the other man said. "Call all the Standishes together." The young man bowed and walked out of the room, walking slowly backwards. Within minutes, twenty or so people had gathered into the room, one looking very nervous. The older man turned around and frowned at the fidgeting woman. "Paige Standish, come forward," the man barked and smiled as the girl cowered. She was thrown by the previous young man into the ring and was kicked by another man.

            The woman was young, around the age of Noah Bennett. She had shoulder-length light brown hair and wore a black dress, like the other women in the room. Her hazel eyes darted around the room quickly, almost begging someone to help her. Her body was black and bluish, from where she had been beat and kicked many times. She clutched her stomach, as if she was going to be sick, but she knew it for another reason. She controlled her ragged breathing and stood up, facing her accuser. "What is it, Alistair?" she asked, in a defiant tone.

            "What is it Alistair?" the older man mocked. "Paige, are you or are you not a Standish?"

"Through marriage only, sir," Paige countered. "But you did marry a Standish?"

"Blindly, yes, sir," Paige responded. "Blindly, Paige?" Alistair countered. "Before I knew what being a Standish meant. You, sir, are no better than the mob!" Paige said, pointing an accusing finger at the man above her. "Don't you dare!" another man in the room said, coming forward to hit her. "Down, Edward, let her speak," Alistair said, holding a hand up and turning to Paige. "Well, Mrs. Standish, you have the floor," he said, pointing to the stairs before his seat. Paige remained where she was. "You are just a pure evil man, corrupting a good family name with your poison," Paige responded. "The Standish name was always a good one out there, Paige," Alistair said. "I am not talking about the Standish name, I am talking about the Crane name!" Paige shouted, drawing some gasps from the crowd. Alistair stood up.

            "So, little Paige-y found out that I killed the real Alistair Crane," Alistair said. "It wasn't hard. We had the same name and looked relatively similar," he said. "Katharine hadn't a clue, nether did his blundering son or young daughter. In fact, Sheridan was too young to remember her real father, the kind Alistair Crane. I sent the Crane name to the ruin of themselves, just to throw that blasted witch off our trail. It was I who convinced her that the Cranes were the ones who burnt her at the stake, not the Standishes.

            "I was about to leave when someone caught my eye. It was my missing niece, Grace, who entered into Harmony, as Sam Bennett's wife. It was I who reminded her who she was that lonely night. I reminded her of David and she nodded, but said she would stay to see the end of Harmony. How were we to know she would give birth to our downfall? I saw Noah, then Kay and Jessica. Grace brought both girls to me in the middle of the night after they were born and I knew from the start they would be trouble. Then, I sensed my time as Alistair Crane was over and to begin my time as Alistair Standish. So I took the original body, well preserved, and let them finally bury him, though not as fondly as they would've liked. Now, there isn't a single Crane who can redeem the family name," Alistair said. "Anything else?"

"No, sir, I think you gave me enough to go public with your crimes!" Paige said, pulling out a tape recorder. More gasps responded from the crowd and Paige was glad she got their attention. She was going to be their downfall, ever since she realized what her husband was all about. If only that heartless monster she married didn't get her pregnant…she wasn't going to stay around here to let her child be poisoned by them, no way. She glanced up at Alistair who had a smirk on his face. "I will call it hormonal disillusion, you are only seven months pregnant right, Paige?" he asked. More gasps. Only she, her husband and her best friend outside the Standishes and the doctor knew about her pregnancy. She wasn't very big and didn't show, so no one knew. She nodded, before bolting for the door.

            She escaped into freedom, where her best friend was waiting. "Come on, Paige, I know where we can go that you will be safe," the woman said. "Thank you so much, Jaime," Paige said, looking at her childhood best friend. "I know. Mitch will join us in about a week," Jaime said, talking about her husband. "Where are we going?"

"To Harmony, Maine," Jaime said. "But that's where they are all headed!" Paige said. "But Kay and Jessica will protect you," Jaime said. "You are related to them, somehow." Paige nodded, before falling asleep as Jaime started the long drive to Maine.

            Two weeks later, the Bennetts were finally feeling better. Kay was able to walk again, though Vincent still supported her sometimes. She was in her office again, sorting through some files and trying to help the police figure out where her mother and cousin was. She knew they weren't in California, but left 48 other states for them to be in. She tried to do it psychologically, where would Grace and Charity hide out? When she figured out that answer, she tried to think of another answer knowing full well that Grace and Charity would know that the police would look there. She was starting to get fed up when a frantic Simone rushed into Kay's office. "Kay, Kay, come quick!" the black girl cried. "Why?" asked Kay. "There's an emergency!" was all Simone said. Kay rushed to the front of her office, where a young woman just told her, "My friend's in labor."

            An hour later in Harmony Hospital, the young woman introduced herself as Jaime Millers. Her friend was Paige Standish, whom was related to Kay and Jessica. "What is she doing in Harmony?" Hank Bennett asked, Beth by his side. "She's here to help Kay and Jessica. She only married a Standish, she didn't want to be one," Jaime said. "She wants to see their end just as much as you all do. She even divorced her husband and is giving her child her maiden name. No connections, except the powers possibly. But still, she has valuable information that can help you guys with the rest of the Standish family," Jaime explained. Kay nodded as Eve came rushing out of the maternity ward. "It's a girl!" she said, smiling. "And a boy!" Jaime and her husband gasped. "Paige was having twins? She never told me!" she cried. "I don't think Paige knew herself," Eve said. "Now, who wants to go in?"

            Two days later, Kay went to go visit her ex-cousin Paige in the hospital. The twins were very cute and so happy and healthy, despite being born very small and early. Even Paige seemed happier according to Jaime. 'Probably because she isn't under the Standish control anymore,' Kay thought. She opened the door to the room to find her brother sitting there, talking with Paige. Kay noticed there seemed to be some sort of attraction, but she didn't know how far Noah and Paige could pursue it. She cleared her throat, and Noah turned. He smiled, said good-bye to Paige and kissed his sister's check before leaving. Kay took a seat next to the new mother and smiled. "They're cute," she said, referring to the twins. "Yeah, and they don't resemble their father in anyway. I just hope personality wise, too," Paige said. "He was that bad?" Kay asked. Paige looked at her and replied, "It was worse. They were all that bad. I can't believe what a fool I was to believe I was destined for greatness if I married a Standish. It's just a ploy to get those they need for their mating in and not let them out. I mean, I know many people in that family who married in and won't divorce out because they like the allure of the promise of power and wealth, which I know Alistair isn't going to share."

"Alistair?" Kay asked. "Alistair Standish, you're great-uncle," Paige said. "You've heard of him before." Kay shook her head. "Mom pretended to have amnesia my whole life. She never mentioned a great-uncle and I don't recall the name," she said. "How about the name of Alistair Crane?" Paige asked. "Of course! He practically ran Harmony under his cruel thumb, which his idiot of a son was doing until Alistair turned up dead and Julian ran for the hills. Thank God Sheridan was the only sane one. I think, though," Kay said. "The Alistair Crane you talk about wasn't really Alistair Crane," Paige said. She told Kay the entire story. 

            After that story, Kay sat in amazement. "So my great-uncle pretended to be the head of the Crane family to ruin the family name and to throw Tabitha off of the truth?" Kay asked. Paige nodded. Kay stood up. "You must be tired. Get some rest," she said, pulling the covers over Paige. Paige stopped Kay from leaving. "No, there's more for you to hear. I know everything you are going to need to know to help you with this fight," Paige said. "Do you know where Grace and Charity are?" Kay asked, smiling a little bit. "No, but I know other things." Paige then preceded to tell Kay all she knew.

            *Undisclosed location, about eight months ago*

            Paige was walking around the complex one morning. It was early, and she knew most of her hated in-laws were still asleep. She would've been too if her stomach hadn't revolted against her this morning. Yet, soon she heard voices traveling over the halls, so she headed in their general direction. She came upon the meeting room, where her in-laws met to discuss. Discuss what, she didn't know. They never let her in on the meetings. It wasn't because she was a woman, it was because she wasn't a Standish by blood. Something she was glad for, because these people were just pure evil. Yet, she knew where she could crouch, all her sisters-in-law did so at the "men only" meetings. Paige took her position and placed her ear over the small opening in the wall. She heard Alistair talking with his four sons and his brother. 

            "The time has come," he said, and an excited murmur swept through the other five. "I have contacted Grace and Charity in Harmony. That's where we will finally be able to conquer the world and show its' people the true terror that is the Standish family. This small Maine town has the perfect location to the state's capital. We get Harmony, we get Augusta. After Maine, we will spread down throughout New England. Once we have New York City, we can move quickly into Washington D.C., and upon achieving control of the nation's capital, we shall have the nation in our grasp!" The men were laughing.

            "After we take the United States of America by force, the rest of the world will fall easily into our hands! We shall rule the world and all will know our evil plans and ways. The Standishes will rule again!" More laughter erupted as Paige fell backwards. She was definitely sure of what she heard and knew one thing: she had to get out of the Standishes grasp and alert someone who could help. As she began eavesdropping later, she learned the names of Kay and Jessica and knew they could help as well.

            "And that's why I came here. To warn you," Paige said. Kay nodded. "Rest now. Jessica and I will take care of everything," Kay said, comfortingly. Kay stood up and left the hospital, heading straight for Tabitha's house. On the way, she called everyone involved. She had to tell them everything Paige had just told her and start planning the Standishes downfall in Harmony before they can get to any of the other states. Plus they had to definitely find Grace and Charity now.

            Kay got to Tabitha's house and walked right in to find Alyssa staring at a piece of paper. Miguel and Sam were talking quietly, while Theresa was comforting Alyssa. "What's going on?" Kay asked. "It's Alyssa," Vincent said. "She has been getting these threatening letters." Kay took the letter her friend was holding now and read it. _Alyssa beware. Leave both Miguel and Harmony and nothing will happen to you. If not, be prepared to face the fires of hell. _There was no signature. "It's probably my mother and cousin," Kay said. "That's what we thought, but look at the handwriting on the envelope. It doesn't match Grace's or Charity's, nor David's, John's or Gwen's. Someone else is writing this for them. All we need to do now is figure out who," Sam said. Ivy and Ethan looked at each other for a moment and then Ivy said, "Why don't you ask Hank to do it?" Luis jumped at the mention of his best friend's name. "What?" he asked. "Hank could probably found out who wrote those letters," Ethan explained. Sam sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but if Ivy believes Hank can help us then I'll ask Hank."

            Three hours later, Hank returned with a look on his face. "I asked around to see if anyone recognized this handwriting. Not even Dr. Russell knows who it was. Beth said it looked familiar but she couldn't tell me why. She did say she was going to look up in her records of old receipts of why it might look familiar. And I ordered some of her famous coffee for us," Hank said. As he finished, Beth walked in behind him. "Sorry for barging in, but I found a match. It's Alistair Crane's handwriting. But he's dead, so how could he be writing to Alyssa?" Beth asked. She showed everyone the letter from Alistair with his signature. Sure enough, the writing matched the writing on the envelope. "That's not from Alistair Crane," Kay said. "Of course it is, Kay, it is his handwriting," Luis said. "And Beth wouldn't lie!" Hank said, all defensive. "No, no, no. Paige told me that the real Alistair Crane died years ago. He was murdered by Alistair Standish, who took his place here in Harmony. It was really the Standishes who did in Tabitha, not the Cranes," Kay explained. Tabitha snapped her fingers. "I knew there was something wrong with that picture!" she said.

            "Alright, so now we know who is sending the letters. Question is where from?" Sam said. "I don't know, but we need to find Grace and Charity. Paige says that the Standishes are on their way here. For a battle for the United States and the world. If they win, they will rule the world harshly. And they might be able to send Alyssa to hell." A shiver went through the people in the room. "Then we have to start planning," Jessica said. They agreed and went straight to work. Kay prayed that it would be enough in time.

A/N: Sorry that took so long. Everything just got in the way and pushed everything for this story back…finals, regents, friends, vacation…you name it, it probably happened to me…anyway, stay tuned! ~*Mac*~


	13. Chapter 13: Found

Chapter 13: Found

            Kay walked through the almost deserted streets to the local convenience store to get some more milk. It was early November, a few days after Halloween. Paper ghosts, carved pumpkins, cloth witches and cardboard black cats still decorated much of the small Maine town. The chilling wind blew more and Kay wrapped her coat closer around her. Kay and her group found it very odd that the weather in Harmony was getting colder while the rest of Maine, as well as the entire Northeastern United States, was experiencing an Indian Summer. They all took that to mean that the Standishes were coming closer and closer to the small town. 

            Kay didn't know if the other citizens of Harmony realized that a battle to rival Armageddon was coming to their small town. Well, maybe not the older citizens. Yet, children had opted more and more to spend their time closer to home and in school. She drove by one of Harmony's elementary schools around lunch time, and not a single child was out for recess. Later, at the supermarket, she and Vincent had overheard a mother telling another mother how her child feared to go outside. Kay had once read that children were sensitive to the spirits around them, but normally that stopped when they reached the age of three. Yet, Kay herself as a child always felt these spirits around her, even after she reached her hellish teenage years. Was it possible that all children, because they live in Harmony, were able to perceive these spirits and disturbances even now? 

            Kay formulated a theory that after a certain age, even those born in Harmony lost their connections with these spirits when they became adults. Theresa, Miguel, Sam, Ivy, Beth, Hank, and Luis all admitted to not feeling these spirits anymore. Sheridan was able to feel something in the air, but Kay deduced that was from her pregnancy. But she, Jessica and Tabitha were able to feel—and sometimes see—these spirits. Jessica was the one who was able to see them the most. Kay could catch a glance here or there and Tabitha just talked to them. These spirits always warned of the upcoming battle between the Standishes and Kay. 

            Kay walked into the store and picked up the milk. The cashier took her money, bagged the milk and handed the change back to Kay. Kay made her way back to her house. The wind blew and Kay felt the sudden urge to take the longer way back home. That way took her past St. Margaret-Mary's Church and cemetery, where she would be safe. Kay quickened her pace and made it to the small church. There she got another feeling, telling her to go through the courtyard. The evil in the winds was starting to get to her, and she knew the Standishes were coming. Kay walked through the cemetery, but felt the feeling someone was following her. She couldn't tell if it was good or bad, so she ran through the cemetery, but tripped over a root. As she picked herself up, and checked the milk, she saw a young girl appear before her. Kay knew at once it was an angel. 

            "Hello, Kay," the angel said. "Are you the angel my mother and cousin has seen?" Kay asked. The little girl shook her head, her golden curls never moving. "No. That angel was trying to turn them from their evil ways, bring them into truth. I am here to help you and Jessica with this battle." Kay just sat back down on the ground. "Are they anyway near here?" she asked. "I think you know the answer," the angel said. "I guess I do. How can I stop them?" she asked. The angel girl gave her a look. "I guess I'll know when the time comes. Okay, so why are you here?" Kay asked. "To give you hope," the angel said. "And to tell you where your mother and cousin are." Kay perked up. "They are hiding out in the basement of the old Crane mansion," the angel told Kay. "But that mansion burned down years ago. The basement survived?" Kay asked. "Yes, the basement survived. Alistair Standish made sure that it would make through the fire for Grace and Charity to hide out in when the time came. You can find them there. I suggest locking them up in jail. They will be contained there, for the time being," the angel said. "Good luck, Kay." The angel disappeared. 

            Kay stood up, picked up her bag and continued home. She finally made it, and Vincent put down the phone. "I was worried sick about you!" he said, hugging her. "Aw, thanks…um, Vincent? I can't breathe!" she said. He let go. "Where were you?" he demanded. "The cemetery. I didn't like the vibes coming off the streets so I decided to go through there. Met an angel along the way," Kay said as she put the milk away. "You met an angel in the cemetery?" he asked. "Yep. Told me where Grace and Charity are. Tomorrow, you, me, and half of the Harmony police department are going up there, okay?" she said. She kissed him, not waiting for a response and went to bed. 

            The next morning, Kay called her father and told him to met her and Vincent on the site of the old Crane Mansion. Sam and the Harmony police showed up to get Grace and Charity. "Dad, did you leave anyone in the station?" Kay asked. Luis smiled and shook his head no. "Your father has declared them armed and dangerous," he explained. "They probably are," Vincent replied. Sam had the police walk over the charred remains of the Crane Mansion, to find the entrance to the basement, where Grace and Charity were waiting for their evil kin to come and help them. Vincent threaded his arm through Kay's arm and around her waist, drawing her closer. Kay allowed him, liking the comfort since she was nervous. Had her evil family grown in strength?

            One of the cops called Sam over. They had found the door to the basement. The cops readied their guns, while Sam motioned for his daughter and her fiancé to remain out of Grace and Charity's sight. The cops broke the door down and went into the basement. An eerie pale red light emerged from the basement, which grew fainter and fainter the longer it was open. Soon, Grace and Charity re-emerged, hand-cuffed. The officers led them to the patrol cars, and as they walked by, the two saw both Kay and Vincent. Mutual looks of pure hatred was passed between the relatives, as the police forced Grace and Charity to the cars and Vincent shielded Kay.

            Once the two were on their way to the jail, to be held there until who knows when, Sam approached the couple. "Care for some coffee, you two?" he asked. Vincent and Kay nodded and the three headed towards the Book Café. Beth was inside, as usual, serving coffee to the other customers, many who seemed scared. Did they know what was coming? Kay wondered. The customers all huddled together, as if they felt there was safety in numbers. Beth herself was scared, but she could actually put a name on to the person causing this fear. The woman smiled and approached the group. "Any sign of Grace and Charity?" she asked in a whisper. "Yes. We found them in the remains of the Crane Mansion. Apparently, the basement is intact," Sam replied, also in a whisper. "Really? How did you know?" Beth asked, a bit louder, but still soft enough. Kay giggled and whispered, "An angel told me so." Beth smiled. "Ivy is in the table in the back if you want to join her," she said. The trio thanked Beth and headed towards Ivy's table.

            Also there at the table was Ethan, sitting with his mother. "Aw, it's almost a family reunion," Kay said, when they sat down. "Hello, Kay," Ivy said, used to the woman's sarcasm. Ethan just shook his head. "Well, any news about Grace?" Ivy asked, sipping her coffee. "We found them, in the ruins of the Crane Mansion," Sam replied. "How?" Ethan said. "That place was completely burned down." Sam nodded and pointed to Kay. "An angel told me that they were in the basement which was preserved from the fire," she explained. "An angel?" Ethan and Ivy asked together. "I know, but it's true," Kay replied. Beth poured the three new comers a cup of coffee, and the five had a pleasant morning.

            That afternoon, Kay went for a jog around the park. Vincent was napping, so she left him a note telling him she might visit Jessica as well. Kay jogged past St. Margaret-Mary's Church and felt the urge to go in. On her way up to the Church, she went through the cemetery, stopping briefly at her grandfather's grave. Near the grave she had met the angel in, she found a small pennant. It was gold, with an angel hanging on the end. The angel held a jeweled heart and looked very old. Kay picked it up and read the tombstone. "Kathryn Standish?" she read. There were no dates, but only one small saying: "An lamb amongst the goats, the angel returns to heaven where she belongs." This peeked Kay's curiosity, and she went inside the church. 

            Inside the church, the incense was burning at the altar, Kay could smell. She lit a small candle and began to pray. Theresa was also in the church, praying near the front with her mother and Sheridan. When the small group was done, Theresa stayed behind with Kay, who showed her the necklace. "Have you seen Fr. Lonigan? I think someone lost this in the graveyard. I found it by the grave I fell on when the angel came to me last night," Kay explained. "Maybe it's yours," Theresa said. "I never had a necklace that looked like this," Kay said. A white light engulfed the church and the little angel from the night before stood there. "You're back!" Kay exclaimed. "I am, to tell you that the necklace in your hand is yours, from long ago. See Tabitha," the angel said, before disappearing. "Okay, did you see what I just saw?" Theresa asked. "Yes, I did," Kay responded. "Come on, we have to visit Tabitha!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I think my other muses buried my Passions muse. Besides, my laptop was down ALL summer. Stupid AC adaptor. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I think I have more plot twists in here than James E. Reilly does in the entire soap. Thanks for sticking with me and stay tuned…we are traveling back in time again, but this time, we're going really far back! ~*Mac*~


	14. Chapter 14: Kathryn Standish's Legacy

Chapter 14: Kathryn Standish's Legacy

            Kay and Theresa walked up to Tabitha's house, Kay still holding the necklace. They rang the doorbell and Jessica answered the door. "Jess, what are you doing here?" Kay asked. "Visiting with Tabitha," Jessica responded. She invited the two in to the house, where Reese and Vincent were there too. "Hey, I got your note," Vincent said. "Obviously," Kay responded, hugging him. "So, what brings you here, Kay?" Tabitha asked. "This," Kay responded and carefully placed the necklace down. "I found it in the graveyard today and the angel I saw last night told me it was mine. From a long time ago," Kay explained. Tabitha looked carefully at the necklace. 

            "Where did you exactly did you find this?" Tabitha asked. "In front of a grave marked 'Kathryn Standish,'" Kay responded. "Kathryn Standish? Did the grave have no dates?" Tabitha asked. "No, it didn't have any dates on it," Kay said. "Just one saying right?" Kay nodded. "A lamb amongst the goats, the angel returns to heaven where she belongs," Kay recited from memory. "A lamb amongst the goats?" Jessica asked. Tabitha nodded. "Her dates were forbidden to be placed on by her family's patriarch. She was the black sheep of her family. She was born on April sixteenth, sixteen-hundred-twenty-seven and died November twenty-fourth sixteen hundred fifty-two. She was twenty-seven years old," Tabitha said. "I knew her." Kay sat down, as did Theresa. "Was she a Standish as in the Standishes we are chasing?" Kay asked. Tabitha nodded. "They dominated the town I lived in before I fled here for safety. I don't know if this town still exists in Massachusetts. They called Standishton," Tabitha explained. "This goes back over 350 years ago…"

            The town of Standishton was under the ruthless rule of Mayor Joseph Standish. Then again, all the Standishes were ruthless. They all controlled this small town, and new colonists soon learned to stay out of their way. Once in Standishton, it was very hard to leave the town. Tabitha Lennox was one of these unsuspecting colonists. She had boarded the first ship she found to America, not knowing that its destination was Standish Port, controlled by the power-hungry George Standish. The only thing Tabitha liked about the Standishes was George's youngest daughter Kathryn. She was twenty-five and incredibly beautiful, inside and outside. It was a surprise that no man had courted her. Then Tabitha learned about the Standish tradition. Through her help, Kathryn was able to meet the perfect young man away from her family.

            His name was Michael Lancaster, a recent colonist who escaped with Tabitha. Tabitha was being persecuted for witchcraft; he for his debts. Now he lived on a somewhat successful farm, and had respect in town. He and Kathryn were perfect for each other. Michael was willing to love her despite her family, and Kathryn loved him for everything he was. The two were the most beautiful couple in the town. Many felt that Kathryn could not be from the evil Standish family, since she was kind and generous. Kathryn's grandfather, Oliver, also felt that way and made a familial decree that officially said that Kathryn was no longer a Standish and never had been. 

            Kathryn moved in with Tabitha, and Michael proposed to her. While living with Tabitha, the three realized that Kathryn was a Standish, since she had the powers all Standishes had. Kathryn had the gift of telekinesis, something she found incredibly useful—in good ways. This annoyed her family to no end because for once, the Standish powers were being used to help the people rather than terrorizing them. Kathryn wanted her powers to be used to defeat her evil family, and joined with Tabitha and her group destined to bring down the Standish family once and for all. 

            The Christmas of 1652, not knowing that this would be Kathryn's last day, she and Michael reluctantly accepted her family's invitation to spend Christmas with the Standishes. Kathryn and Michael showed up at the Standishes after Christmas mass. The party started out innocently enough. There was an elegant dinner and some Christmas music played. Michael pulled his fiancée outside the party room and gave her a special present. It was a gold angel on a chain, holding a jeweled heart. "For my little angel," Michael said, placing it on her. She gave him a small kiss. They returned inside to her family, happy as they could possibly be. 

            Oliver Standish approached the young couple, all smiles. That was Kathryn's first clue that something was wrong. Her grandfather never smiled, unless something ruthless was going to happen or had happened. Kathryn stood in front of Michael, as if to protect him, knowing that he was who was going to attack her fiancé. "Oh no need to do that Kathryn dear," Oliver told his granddaughter. Kathryn stepped closer to Michael, doubly cautious, as her grandfather had never called her "dear." Oliver grabbed her arm and said, "We just want to welcome him into the family. Apparently you two will not be separated for any reason and I admire that." He gently pushed Kathryn out of the way and escorted Michael into another room. 

            Fifteen minutes later, Oliver reappeared with Joseph, George and his son-in-law Jeremiah Herring by his side. Kathryn ripped herself from her mother's hold and demanded, "Where is he?" Oliver just smiled nicely. "Where is who, Kathryn dear?" he asked. "Father! What have you four done with Michael?" she asked her father. "Dear, dear. Michael who? Are you feeling well? Sarah, I think she's sick," George said. Sarah Standish bustled up to her daughter's side. "I believe she is!" Sarah responded. "Oh, Mary, Grace help me get her to her bed." Mary and Grace Standish moved to help their sister-in-law, but Kathryn pulled away. "Don't touch me. I want Michael back, wherever you put him!" she shouted at her grandfather. "There is no Michael, Kathryn dear. You should let your mother and aunts help you into bed," Oliver said, reaching for his granddaughter.

            Kathryn broke from his grasp and darted out of the room. She ran through the maze of hallways that her grandfather constructed. She had to reach Michael before something horrible happened to him. She ran and ran, until she came to the one door she was always forbidden from entering. With all her strength she pushed the door, and was greeted by red smoke. She braved her way in and fought through the fog. After a few minutes, Kathryn came upon Michael's body, slumped unconscious on the floor. He was growing colder and colder. She lifted his body up and felt her way back to the door. She was able to drag him out and shut the door. She collapsed on the floor, panting. Michael was unresponsive. "Michael, come back to me," she sobbed, praying he wasn't dead.

She suddenly felt a cold sensation pass over her. She looked up and saw her grandfather smiling at her. "Come, now, Kathryn dear, come meet your new fiancé," Oliver said. A young man, sinister looking, with a false smile, stood over Kathryn and offered her his hand. "Never," Kathryn simply said. 

            Kathryn stood up and faced her grandfather. "What did you do to him?" she asked, ice dripping on her breath. "Nothing, Kathryn dear," Oliver replied. "Isn't that right, Michael?" The other man smirked and nodded. Kathryn realized that this man did look very similar to her fiancé, but not as pleasant and caring as him. "You are not Michael! You are what my grandfather wanted Michael to be!" she shouted. The new Michael laughed and grabbed Kathryn. "We will be married, Kathryn dear," he said. Kathryn tried to squirm out of his grasp. The angel pendant Michael had given her began to grow. This Michael stepped back, shielding his eyes. Kathryn kept her pendant upon him and watched as he shrank into a wisp of smoke. This smoke re-entered it's real body, as Michael came back to life.

            Kathryn collapsed at his side, weak from the power she had to use to heal him. Michael weakly grasped her hand and she held it close. "Thanks," he was able to say. "All for love," she replied. "Kathryn Standish, stand forth!" a loud booming voice said. She turned around to face her furious grandfather. "Stand forth, girl," he boomed again. She weakly tried to stand. "Don't overexert yourself," Michael warned. "I won't," Kathryn replied, fully standing. "Yes, Oliver," Kathryn said. "That is Grandfather to you, young lady," Oliver told his granddaughter. "I believe there was an official family edict declaring that I wasn't a real Standish. You also don't deserve the title 'Goodman,' so I shall just call you Oliver," Kathryn said.

            Oliver was furious now. "Foolish girl!" he boomed. "You dare go up against me? Don't you know how powerful I am?" Kathryn stood defiantly before her grandfather, reddening with every word "You don't frighten me, Oliver. You have no power over me," Kathryn declared. "Wrong words to say, Kathryn dear," Oliver responded. He shot off a black beam towards her. Kathryn deflected the beam and it raced towards Oliver. He didn't blink, just sent it back to her, more powerful than before. In her weakened state, Kathryn couldn't save herself and was soon consumed by the light. 

            Michael watched in helpless horror as the light died down and Kathryn crumbled to the floor. He gathered all his strength to crawl towards her. He reached her and realized that he was too late. Oliver's dark powers were too much for Kathryn's already weak body. He had lost his only love to her despicable grandfather. Oliver stood over Kathryn's body smirking. "Let this be a lesson to all of you," he said, addressing the Standish family, which had congregated together to watch the demise of one of their own. "No one forsakes this family," he said. "Or they will face the wrath of this family." Michael watched in horror as Oliver proceeded to kick Kathryn's body. He looked to her immediate family, to see if any of them felt anything. George and Sarah, Kathryn's parents, looked down at their daughter. Her sisters Patricia and Charlotte smirked at their dead sister's body, while her brother Andrew held his wife Johanna closer, never taking a disgusted look off his face. Only Johanna Standish seemed effected, as did some other Standishes who were married in to the family. 

            Oliver threw Michael and Kathryn out in the street. Michael held Kathryn's body close to his as Oliver made another family decree. "No one from this family buries her or goes to her funeral," he stated, and then sent the family back inside. "As for you," he sneered at Michael. "You can bury her, but no dates can appear on her tombstone, understand?" Michael nodded. Tabitha appeared by Michael's side and reached for Kathryn. "She's dead," Michael whispered, near tears. "Oliver Standish, you have gone too far this time," Tabitha said. "Killing your own kin?" Oliver stared her down. "I am not afraid of you, Oliver," Tabitha said. "That's what my late granddaughter said as her final words," Oliver said. "You really have no power over me, Oliver, and you know it. I dare you to try anything on me," Tabitha said. Oliver sneered and turned to go inside. Halfway inside, he turned to Tabitha. "Your small pathetic group of good-doers will never defeat my family. You know I killed your last hope, Tabitha, so just join us. There is no other solution," Oliver said. Tabitha stood defiant. Oliver returned to his party, leaving the two alone.

            Michael, Tabitha and their group against the Standishes went to Harmony, Maine, to escape Oliver's iron crush. There they buried Kathryn's body, keeping Oliver's order to not put any date on the tombstone. Instead, Michael picked out a Bible symbol that represented Kathryn perfectly. He never did regain his strength, and the fact that the Standish power had infested him for awhile did a number. He died, but he and Kathryn were reborn over and over again. Michael's reincarnations always had some evil to overcome, some did, some didn't. Sometimes the two lovers met, sometimes they didn't. Tabitha's group slowly was killed off by the Standishes, leaving only a tricked Tabitha to spend the rest of the centuries alone. 

            "And that's the story of Kathryn Standish," Tabitha said. A silence descended on the table. "So Kay is the reincarnation of Kathryn," Jessica said, slowly. "Then is Miguel the reincarnation of Michael?" Theresa asked. "I guess so," Vincent said, hurt. Kay launched herself at him. "No, you are," she said, smiling. "Me? How? Kathryn, Kay. Michael, Miguel, it works out," Vincent said. "But Tabitha said that the reincarnations of Michael had an evil to overcome. Miguel never did, if you think about it," Kay said. "The disappearance of his father," Vincent said. "It was a personal evil, Vincent," Tabitha said. "That isn't a personal evil." Kay smiled at Tabitha. "See? You had to overcome your alcoholism, remember?" she said. "Besides, isn't your middle name Michael?" Vincent smiled and nodded. "See? We were destined to be together," Kay said. 

            "Alright, I hate to break up all the sap right now, but we do have a problem," Hank said. "What?" Sam asked his brother, who just appeared. "We have an evil family approaching the city. The hotels of Harmony are flooded with Standish families, and the two in jail are trying to break out. We need to get ready," Hank said. "Alright," Kay responded. "Call everyone together. We need to plan and prepare. Guys, this is the final battle." Vincent took the angel necklace and placed it around Kay's neck. "This will help you," he whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Thanks for reading everybody! Please review. I kinda like to know if my work is appreciated or not. It makes me feel good. Thanks! ~*Mac*~


	15. Chapter 15: Building an Army

Chapter 15: Building an Army

            Kay and Jessica walked down "Hotel Alley," the street where most of Harmony's hotels were centered around. They were trying to find where their great-uncle was staying. Jessica led the way to "Harmony Grand," the newest and most luxurious hotel in town. "Only the best for the most powerful man on earth," Jessica said. "He wouldn't want to stay in anything less." Kay outwardly agreed with her sister, but inwardly had her doubts. Would Alistair do something completely predictable when he knew they were looking for him? Wouldn't he stay at a lower hotel, where they wouldn't be able to find him? Or did he want them to think that way while he stayed in the upper crust of Harmony's society?

Kay shook her head, figuring that she was using too much of her psychology on herself. She and Jessica entered into the Harmony Grand, and approached the concierge. "Excuse me sir, but we are looking for someone," Jessica said. "Who exactly are you looking for?" the concierge asked the woman. "We are wondering if one Alistair Standish is currently check in here," Jessica asked. Kay wanted to hit her sister, because Alistair was not going to use his real name. "No, we don't have any Alistair Standish. We do have about ten Standishes residing on the tenth floor, though," the concierge said. "Ten people or ten families?" Kay asked. "Ten families," the concierge replied. "Why do you ask?" the concierge inquired. "We are family members of the Standishes. We wanted to come see them. When did they check in?" Jessica asked. "About an hour ago," the concierge replied. "Would you like me to announce your presence?" Kay shook her head. "We are really from the 'black sheep' side of the family. I don't think our presence so early in their trip to Harmony would be advised," Kay explained. "Ah, family problems, I see. I won't announce you. Would you like me to let them know you stopped by?" the concierge asked. "No, thanks. We don't want to upset them," Jessica said. The concierge nodded. 

Kay and Jessica left the Harmony Grand. "One of them has to know where Alistair is. But they won't tell us. They'd probably kill us on sight," Jessica said. Kay nodded, deep in thought. "I think I know how they'll tell us where Alistair is, though," Kay responded. "How?" Jessica asked. "A police raid?" Kay shook her head. "No. They know Daddy is a police officer. They would expect it. We have to be more sneaky," Kay explained. "Like climbing up the Harmony Grand late at night and reading their minds in their sleep sneaky?" Jessica asked, with a devious look in her eye. "Jess!" her sister scolded. "As fun as that sounds, it would be too risky. Especially if they know when their minds are being intruded on," Kay said. She learned when Jessica was probing her mind for answers, and if she didn't want any of her private thoughts to be known to her sister, she could block Jessica. "Then what do you have in mind, Kay?" Jess asked. "Remember when we went to Wellsport?" Kay asked. Jess nodded. "I've kept in touch with Lindsay and Ben," Kay explained. "The two journalists that helped us rescue Miguel?" Jessica asked. Kay nodded. "I think I see what you are thinking," Jess said.

Two days later, Lindsay and Ben were sitting in Kay and Vincent's living room. Miguel, Alyssa, Theresa, Ethan, Sam, Ivy, Jessica and Reese were all there. "So, you want us to pretend we are doing an interview with the famous Standishes, who helped further Massachusetts, but forgotten from the history books?" Lindsay asked. "Exactly," Vincent said. "In the process, you also want us to draw out where Alistair Standish is staying while here in Harmony," Ben said. "Precisely," Kay replied. "Alright," the two chorused. The little group smiled at the two journalists. Not much was told to Lindsay and Ben, since the group figured that ignorance was very blissful. Tabitha also sent Kay a warning. The witch feared leaving her house, for she knew the Standishes would recognize her from the 17th century and as the last surviving member of the original group of witches and wizards determined to usurp the Standishes. Tabitha warned that the journalists be careful, else the Standishes get suspicious and act before either party is ready to act. 

The next day, Lindsay and Ben returned from their interview. "Talk about self-involved people," Lindsay commented. "Don't I know it," Paige said, who was finally out of the hospital. She sat with one of her twins in her arms, Noah holding the other one. Lindsay smiled at Paige, who gave her a wink. "They say they are in town for a business convention, but it looks more like a family reunion," Ben stated. "They say that everyone is spread out so that they don't take up the entire hotel and that they give each one of Harmony's hotels business," Lindsay read off her notepad. "What about Alistair? Did they tell you where Alistair is?" Jessica asked. Lindsay held up a finger. "I asked them about Alistair Standish," Lindsay said. "They told us that he is their patriarch and CEO of their corporation." Ben nodded. "But he isn't staying in Harmony. This convention is supposedly in Augusta and that's where Alistair is staying," he said. 

The faces fell. "What, is this guy important?" Ben asked. "Let's just say that he is a very powerful man, and we are the black sheep of his family," Kay said. "Then you would be happy that he is no where near you," Lindsay said. "Alright, then let's say that we are the black sheep because we are the decent members of the family," Jessica said. "I can see that," Ben replied. "Is this guy evil?" Lindsay asked. The people in the room slowly started to nod. "Alrighty then," Lindsay said, running a hand through her hand. "How about I do some extended research and find Alistair for you?" she offered. "You would?" Hank asked. "We would?" Ben chorused. "Yes," Lindsay replied, "we would. I'll be in touch with you. Come on, Benny boy!" Lindsay turned and left. "Linz, Lindsay! I never agreed to that. And don't call me 'Benny boy!'" Ben said as he left.

Two days later, Simone knocked on Kay's door. "Come in!" Kay called. "I'm sorry to interrupt your session," Simone said. "Oh posh, Simone, it's only me," Ethan replied. The man had stopped by to talk with his half-sister and wait for Theresa to show up. Simone smiled and said, "Lindsay is on the phone." Kay thanked Simone and picked up. "What do you know?" she asked. "He's staying in a hotel outside of Augusta, about twenty minutes from Harmony. It's called the Standish Inn, and I believe some family members own it," Lindsay said. "Thanks," Kay replied. 

Jessica rang her doorbell late that night, and Kay was surprised to see a whole family behind her. "This is Gregory Standish, his wife Lora, their daughter Katy and their son Joshua," Jessica said, introducing the family. "They are distant family members of ours. Black sheep like us." Kay offered these new Standishes something to eat and drink. "We heard you were going up against Alistair. We want to help," Lora said, when Kay handed her a bowl of soup. They were soaking wet, so Vincent wrapped them in towels. "Especially after what he did to us," Joshua said. "What happened?" Theresa asked. "Showed up at our inn, just outside of Augusta and demanded that we give him room. For free. We told him no, that since he hadn't shown us any kindness, we weren't going to show him kindness," Joshua explained. "And then he kicked us out of our own inn. We heard about you, through the Standish Black Sheep grapevine, and we made for Harmony," Gregory said. 

"There are more black sheep?" Kay asked. "About twenty known so far," Lora said. "We stay in touch, like some big support group. After all, we are family," Katy said, after devouring her soup. "Do you know how we can contact them?" Kay asked. "Of course, why?" Lora responded. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking?" Vincent asked his fiancée. She smiled and nodded. "We can call them, to form an army against the army of Standishes flooding Harmony!" Jessica said. "Exactly!" Kay exclaimed. "Wonderful idea! But where to put them?" Ethan asked. Lora looked over at Gregory. "Maybe Harriet would put them up," she suggested. "Harriet? Harriet who?" Kay asked. "Harriet Winsador. She's a descendant of one of the witches and wizards who tried to stop the Standishes a long time ago. She'll be willing to help," Gregory said. "We have the last witch from that group right here in Harmony. Tabitha Lennox," Jessica said. "That's wonderful. Kay, if you want the list, it's in my purse," Lora told her. 

Three days later, a group of forty people were seated in Tabitha's house. There was her, Kay, Vincent, Jessica, Reese, Sam, Ivy, Ethan, Theresa, Hank, Miguel and Alyssa. Paige was there, sitting with Lora, Gregory, Katy and Josh. Then there was Beatrice Standish-Peterson with her two daughters Elizabeth and Michelle. Patrick Standish had his arms protectively around his fiancée Gina. Joseph Black and his wife Gretchen Standish-Black stood off to the side, a two year girl, Veronica, in squirming in her arms. Kayla Standish stood next to her uncle, James Standish, who raised her once her mother died. James' wife, Diana, sat with her son Kevin. Kimberly Standish sat near Kay, talking with Frank Standish. The Standish twins, Angela and Andrew, sat in a corner by themselves staring at Rebecca Di Orio, who was the disowned daughter of a Standish. Ashley Standish sat with Polly Standish, her aunt. Then the last Standish family, Kaitlyn and Leon Standish, with their two sons John and Derek. 

The other ten people were descendants of the original group of witches and wizards who banded together those centuries ago to stop the Standishes. They all sat around Tabitha and Harriet. There was Jonathan Isilador, who sat with Katharine Sully. Then there was Hailie Petersen, Mike Orliz, and Rosa Vasquez. Paul O'Nell stood off alone, while eyeing Rachel Burns from across the room. Justine and David Newbranch stood next to Rachel. 

Kay stood up and addressed the crowd. "We called you all here because we have a feeling we can stop the Standishes together," she said. "What makes you think we can handle them when others couldn't in the past?" Rebecca asked. "Because we can band together," Kay replied. "Strength in numbers," Rachel added. "Beauty and brains," Paul replied. "In your dreams, idiot," Rachel responded. "Not to be pessimistic, but hasn't that been their goal for centuries and have failed," Rebecca continued to argue. "Rebecca, this is no time to have any doubts," Ashley said. "Just listen," James said. "Thank you," Kay said.

"Alright, we know that there have been times where people went head to head with the Standishes. But they were normally alone, or with someone who was unable to provide them with help against the family. So we figured that if there were more people with the power to stop them stood against them, we can have a chance of finally defeating them," Kay explained. "What bonuses are there in joining?" Frank asked. "The chance to defeat the evil in this place," Kay said. "What do we give up if we don't?" Leon asked. "Your freedom," Vincent responded, standing up for his fiancée.

"So, you in or are you out?" Kay asked. "I know Tabitha, Vincent, Jessica and I are in." Theresa, Ethan, Miguel, Alyssa, Sam, and Ivy also raised their hands. Hank and Reese raised their hands after them. "I'm in," Paige said. Soon, person after person raised their hands, with Rebecca and Leon as the last ones. "I guess we really have nothing to lose," Kaitlyn Standish told her husband. "If we succeed, this is the ultimate payback for my disownment. Of course, why would I want to remain in that family?" Rebecca said. "Thanks guys. Let's start planning. I have the feeling we won't have too long," Kay said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Thanks for sticking through this. Am I drawing this thing out? I hope not. For any new fans of Passions, the Kay I use is based off of Deanna Wright's performance of Kay. I really haven't seen too many episodes with Heidi Mueller, but I just want to let you know. ~*Mac*~


End file.
